


Он Спрашивает, Как У Меня Дела

by secov1



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, You've Got Mail AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secov1/pseuds/secov1
Summary: Спустя год переписки в специальной анонимной программе Эдди и Ричи оказываются в одной школе, даже не подозревая, насколько они близки.Всё становится довольно-таки гейским.





	1. 1. Как ответить?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Asks How I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403791) by [TheMightyChipmunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk). 



**Осень 2016**  
  


— Программа «друг по переписке»? — задумался немного шокированный Эдди, смотря на листовку, которую ему вручил терапевт. Идея казалась такой…древней, как что-то из фильмов, которые смотрит его мама.

 

— Да, Эдди, это анонимная программа, которую мы тестируем, чтобы помочь ученикам поговорить друг с другом, поделиться своими проблемами и попросить о помощи, не боясь последствий. Может, тебя это заинтересовало? Думаю, из тебя выйдет хороший кандидат, Эдди, — объяснила доктор Фатима. Эдди она нравилась — её голос всегда звучал успокаивающе. Она _всегда_ была спокойной, даже когда он становился ебанным комком нервов.

 

— Я… Думаете? Почему вы так думаете?

 

— Потому что мне кажется, у тебя появилась привычка запоминать много информации и хранить её в голове, а записывать эти вещи, отскакивая от другого человека, может хорошо повлиять на тебя. Я знаю, тебе не совсем комфортно разговаривать об этом со своими друзьями и даже, возможно, со мной, но я уверена, что это также поможет тебе заговорить с кем-то из твоих ровесников. Плюс, ты очень умен и добр, и я знаю, что ты будешь очень полезен тому, кого назначат твоим партнером. А ещё я знаю, что ты отнесёшься к этому со всей своей серьезностью.

 

— Воу… Эм, спасибо, доктор Фатима. Да, если Вы думаете, что это хорошая идея, то я определенно сделаю это, — сказал Эдди. Доктор выглядела немного удивленной, но она хорошо спрятала свое удивление. В конце концов, она была профессионалом.

 

Если честно, Эдди тоже был удивлен, что он согласился. Говорить о своей болезни и, честно говоря, о всей своей сложной жизни с доктором Ф. было трудно, хотя он знал её _годы_. А поговорить об этом с незнакомцем? Звучит ужасно… Но был тот самый раздражающий голос в затылке, который согласился, что идея хороша. Возможно, это открытие не самое худшее в мире.

 

Эдди создал свой аккаунт с доктором Ф., убедившись, что все это будет абсолютно анонимно. Видимо, маловероятно, что они с партнером вообще будут из одного района, не говоря уже о штате. Были претенденты со всего Северо-Востока.

 

Получив логин (Anon11@gmail.com) и пароль, написанные на розовой бумажке для заметок, он покинул офис, чтобы встретиться с друзьями, уже мысленно строча письмо в голове. Они знали, что у Эдди еженедельная встреча с консультантом в пятницу, но они всё ещё были готовы подождать его лишние полчаса, потому что… Ну, потому что они были лучшими ебанными друзьями, как-никак. Но он все ещё говорил, что ходит на консультации только потому, что его заставляет ходить туда мать. Эдди всё ещё не был готов рассказывать им обо _всем_.

 

Потому что сранная ипохондрия была терпима ещё в седьмом классе, но сейчас, когда он учится почти в старших классах… ему нужно было, блять, покончить с этим. И он слышал это от себя, так что услышать такое от друзей было бы… ужасно.

 

Поэтому, когда Билл спросил его, как прошла встреча, Эдди просто отмахнулся и сменил тему, спрашивая, что они будут делать сегодня вечером, и пытаясь не вспоминать о своей болезни так долго, насколько это вообще возможно.

***

Эдди смотрел на пустую страницу дольше, чем надо, что, наверное, не очень хорошо для его глаз. Он просто не знал, как начать. Было странно начинать разговор со всех странных вещей, которые происходят с ним, но, на самом деле, мог ли он начать с чего-то другого? Со своего класса или, например, гендера, или ещё о чем-то другом, что он ахуеть как любит делать, и что может лишить его личности.

 

Ему понадобилось немного времени, чтобы начать. Но, когда он начал, слова приходили в голову удивительно легко.

***

_Привет, незнакомец,_

 

_Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это неловко, как думаю я, но я собираюсь быть откровенным и искренним и сказать, что, если честно, я не думаю, что это сработает. Я полностью, целиком и совершенно точно думаю, что не смогу быть… полезным. Я могу показаться грустным эмо, но это то, что я чувствую. Я не в клинической депрессии и не хочу причинить себе боль, или что-то в этом роде, я просто не думаю, что смогу помочь. Моя жизнь будет борьбой._

 

_Мне, наверное, стоит сказать, что мой клинический диагноз — тревожность и острая ипохондрия. Так что это буквально выгравировано в моей природе — думать, что со мной постоянно что-то не так. Учитывая это, я уже привык, что мой мозг постоянно превращает мою жизнь в отстой._

 

_НО, по словам моего терапевта, это не значит, что и в школе хреново. То, что мой мозг считает её страданием, ещё не значит, что я не должен получать от неё удовольствие. Мне нужно найти баланс. А я не делаю этого… вообще. Потому что школа — это ужасно. УЖАСНО._

 

_Я имею в виду, у меня есть друзья, действительно очень хорошие друзья, но я не люблю говорить с ними о том, какие мои легкие тяжелые, потому что если я сижу в кафе, то я буквально вдыхаю 100000000 микробов моих отвратительных антисанитарных сверстников; или говорить о том, что я принимаю таблетки, которые мне даёт мама, хоть я и знаю, что они — пустышки; или, как иногда я, клянусь, чувствую, как микробы ползают по моей коже, и не важно, как много антисептика я вылил на руки, я не могу ничего с этим поделать._

 

_Я никогда не говорил с ними об этом, потому что я не хочу, чтобы они смотрели на меня и видели что-то сломанное._

 

_НО ты в интернете и таким образом никогда не посмотришь на меня… Думаю, так будет легче._

 

_Ого, прости, что начал с такого тяжелого. Но, я думаю, мы могли бы перейти сразу к делу, понимаешь? Ебанные маленькие разговоры, если честно, для птиц. Кроме того, любая короткая беседа, которую мы могли бы провести, в итоге может привести одного из нас к раскрытию личности другого, и тогда все наши успехи пойдут крахом._

 

_Надеюсь вскоре услышать тебя,_

 

_Эм Нз Как Назвать Себя Поэтому Просто Напишу «Я»._

 

_p.s. ладно, не хочу казаться вечным оптимистом или что-то такое, но… Бля, может, это реально сработает? Я, правда, чувствую себя лучше, расписываясь здесь, но также я боюсь нажать кнопку «отправить». ДИЛЕММА. Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я, на самом деле, сильнее, чем думаю сейчас._

***

Ричи перечитал письмо уже в восьмой раз, все ещё будучи шокированным. Он так долго пытался придумать, что сказать, а этот ребенок просто взял и выбил его! И он тоже проделал отличную работу! Ричи читал письмо и смеялся, немного прослезился и почувствовал сильную привязанность к этому человеку, хотя это было только одно письмо.

 

Как Ричи должен был достигнуть такого уровня… _таланта_. Аргх. Ему просто нужно было сделать всё возможное.

 

Что бы это ни было.

***

_Приветииииик,_

 

_Так, я не знаю, как тебе удалось написать письмо, рассказывающее о серьезных проблемах… Мило, но, бля, это было мило. Надеюсь, это не оскорбительно. Мне говорят, что иногда я веду себя оскорбительно. Много раз. Я не хочу, но… такое случается. Я постараюсь не допустить такого с тобой._

 

_А также я полностью понимаю твою точку зрения; я тоже в душе не ебу, поможет ли это, но, вопреки распространенному мнению, я пытаюсь быть оптимистом, поэтому делаю все от меня зависящее._

 

_Мне жаль, что тебе приходится бороться. Честно. Я знаю, мы не знаем друг друга, но мне кажется, ты хороший, а ни один хороший человек не должен бороться. Я имею в виду, небольшая борьба — это часть жизни, но она у нас уже есть. Мы в блядской, черт возьми, школе. Брось психологическое заболевание на вершину всего этого, и это просто НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО и НЕТРЕБУЕМО, я прав? Да, я ПРАВ, спасибо за согласие, детка._

 

_И всё же, хорошо, что у тебя есть друзья. Мои родители постоянно переезжают и никак не могут остановиться в одном месте, что является объяснением, почему друзья никогда не были для меня чем-то легким. Я даже немного тебе завидую. Действительно чертовски завидую._

 

_ВОУ, это совсем не то, что я бы сказал человеку в реальности, онлайн переписки так легко делают тебя таким храбрым? Бля. Неожиданно._

 

_Думаю, я тоже должен сказать свой диагноз — это СДВГ* и маниакально-депрессивный психоз. Это также называют биполярным расстройством, но мне такое название не нравится, потому что это оставляет негативный осадок у меня в голове. Не знаю почему, я понимаю, это иррационально, но я почти уверен, что иррациональность является частью моей болезни, наверное, возможно, так что это дерьмо неизбежно. В любом случае, у меня просто иногда появляются интенсивные колебания настроения, а учителя, как правило, не любят это. Не говоря уже о моих сверстниках. Большинство думают, что со мной трудно справиться._

 

_Особенно мои родители._

 

_Что насчет твоих родителей? Они помогают тебе с этой хренью? Мои нет. Иногда я думаю, что они совсем обо мне забыли, но в другие времена я думаю, что они помнят обо мне все и сознательно решили сделать вид, что меня не существует. Это определенно худшая мысль._

 

_Надеюсь вскоре услышать тебя,_

 

_Я Тоже Не Знаю, Как, Блять, Себя Назвать, Это Хорошее Решение, Поэтому Я Просто Назовусь «Я 2.0»: D_

 

_p.s. ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО уверен, что мы никогда не встретимся? Я имею в виду, всё сейчас идёт, как ЛУЧШИЙ СЦЕНАРИЙ, и мы просто станем лучшими-ахуенными-друзьями? В этом случае мы сможем встретиться? Или нет. Всё идёт так быстро, так что я должен просто по умолчанию жить с мыслью, что мы никогда-никогда не встретимся?_

***

Отправив письмо, Ричи почувствовал, будто с его плеч упала гора. Писать это письмо, на самом деле, было как-то легко. Он очень надеялся, что человек ответил, потому что было очень круто поговорить о… реальных вещах.

 

Честно говоря, это было первое, что этот дерьмовый терапевт в дерьмовом городе сделал для него. Из всех мест, в которые тащили Ричи родители, ему не понравились Блумингтон, а больше всего Мэрилэнд. Может, во всех городах Америки и был уже 2016, но здесь всё ещё был 1950 год. Или, по крайней мере, так казалось.

 

На самом деле, он даже сцепился с защитником из футбольной команды за то, что тот однажды назвал его пидором. Ричи был уверен, что здесь есть дети, которые никогда даже _не видели_ радужного человека.

 

Так как получить от кого-то помощь в этом ужасном городе?

 

Революцией.

 

Поскольку Ричи отчаянно нуждался в общении с людьми, он перечитал свое письмо гораздо больше раз, чем следовало, прежде чем, наконец, посчитал его достойным в двенадцать ночи. Когда он отправился спать, он, на самом деле, был сильно взволнован из-за ответа.

 

Может, это поможет ему пройти через то, как долго он должен оставаться здесь, прежде чем его родители снова не решат, что они должны переехать ахуеть как далеко от этого города.

 

А может и нет, и Ричи просто обречен никогда не иметь ни одного гребаного друга, никогда-никогда.

 

Хотя бы одного было бы достаточно.

***

**Осень 2017**

 

Ричи не мог перестать постукивать ногой по полу. Он хотел, если честно, мышцы его бедра уже начали побаливать. Но, правда, не мог остановиться. Новые школы всегда заставляли его нервничать, сколько бы раз он ни переживал перемены. Ричи хотел, чтобы кто-то положил руку на его колено, улыбнулся ему и взял его за руку. Комфорт звучал… так хорошо. И нереально, хоть он никогда не встречал его, но все равно звучало отлично.

 

— Ричи Тозиер? — окликнула секретарша, и Ричи слегка выпрямился на сидении.

 

— Да?

 

— Нам просто нужно, чтобы вы очень быстро заполнили некоторые документы; там простые вопросы, чтобы помочь консультанту. Не возражаете? — спросила она, протягивая блокнот. Ричи кивнул, вскакивая с места и радуясь развлечению.

 

Это ведь даже не имело смысла — у них были все нужные файлы. Что нового Ричи мог сказать им? Он был гиперактивный, сложноуправляемый, но смышленый проказник с большим ртом и привычкой засыпать на уроках. Ох, а ещё он в любой момент может покончить жизнь самоубийством.

 

Ничего страшного.

 

Но здесь были не такие вопросы. Они больше были похожи на «Как вы приспосабливаетесь к Дерри?». Окей. Он ходил в школу, а затем домой. Делал свою домашку. Курил. Разговаривал с эмейл-другом. Играл на гитаре. Что ещё-то делать? Это ведь Дерри.

 

«Вы находите занятия чрезвычайно трудным?» Да не очень. На самом деле, они даже пиздецки легкие. Может быть, домашние задания были слегка сложными, но он справлялся. Спасибо богу за аддеролл*. Учитывая количество задержаний, которые он получил на прошлой неделе, могло показаться, что учителя дали их по ошибке, но это было сделано для того, чтобы ему не приходилось решать, где сесть на обеде. (Он провёл так все время до пятницы, даже не задумываясь о том, чтоб найти себе место).

 

Кроме того, его кожа зудила, если он слишком долго не приносил проблемы. Казалось, что спокойствие было чем-то, чего он не заслужил, так что он так вызвал беспорядок.

 

«Рассматривали ли вы вступление в какие-либо клубы/команды?» ГОСПОДИ. У них есть клуб сна в школе?

 

«У вас есть какие-либо проблемы, не входящие в болезнь, которые вы бы хотели упомянуть?» Не. Ричи не был стукачом, а тем более, стукачом на своих родителей и свой шаткий мозг. Да, может, он и чувствовал постоянную усталость и, может быть, он мог бы сказать, что уже направляется к одной из фаз, когда сон был единственным, чего он ожидал, и прокричать об этом было бы единственным способом, чтобы другие люди услышали его, но кого это волнует? Он не собирался писать это на синем бланке ручкой с цветочком.

 

Это было бы глупо.

 

Поэтому вместо этого он написал «нет» и добавил небольшой смайлик, чтобы все знали, что он лжет. А затем Ричи встал, чтобы вернуть бланк секретарше.

 

Конечно, при этом наткнувшись на парня, который только что вошёл.

 

— Эй, _господи_ , ты вообще смотришь, куда идешь? — сорвался парень, слегка задыхаясь. Ричи ничего не сказал, потому что этот парень выглядел таким милым. Пастельно-синяя рубашка с длинными рукавами и белые шорты, длинной чуть выше колен, не говоря уже о веснушках и явно мягких, слегка вьющихся, темных волосах. Черт, он выглядел так мило.

 

Он не ожидал такой дерзости. Губы Ричи слегка приподнялись в улыбке, когда он извинялся.

 

— Прости, милашка, моя вина, я невнимательный.

 

— Ага, ну, тебе, наверное, дали эти уродливые очки не просто так, так что, возможно, тебе стоит ими пользоваться, — добавил мальчик, отчего немного шокированный Ричи засмеялся. Люди обычно не… подшучивали над ним. В голове Ричи представил картину: он, ростом почти в 180 сантиметров, всегда носящий свой черный расстегнутый жакет, чтобы люди могли заметить его татуировки на ключицах. Ему еще говорили, что у него какое-то мудацкое лицо, которое так-то может отпугивать людей.

 

ХОТЯ люди еще говорили ему, что иногда хуже, когда он улыбается, так как ощущение, что его улыбка приносит ещё больше проблем, чем обычное лицо. Так что, видимо, он ничего не мог сделать, что было бы приемлемым. Или вообще правильным.

 

Парень присел, обняв колени и положив на них подбородок, будто полностью оканчивая разговор с Ричи. Что, да, он может уважать.

 

Ричи передал бланк секретарше и вернулся, присаживаясь, возможно, немного ближе к мальчику. Только на одно-два кресла, ничего такового. Достаточно, чтобы сделать все немного проще.

 

_«Хотя, бля, он был таким жутким»._

 

Слишком долго пялиться на парнишку было бы плохо для Ричи в любом случае, потому что, честно говоря, смотрение на кого-то красивого плохо скажется на его глазах, да? Это как смотреть на солнце. Или на затмение. Так что, взамен на это, Ричи просто вытащил телефон и решил побить свой рекорд в Temple Run* (да, он никогда не прекращал играть в неё… засудите его).

 

Он так сильно увлекся игрой, что не заметил, как (не) милый мальчик™ начал дышать немного тяжелее. Не замечал и до того момента, пока не появилось ощущение, будто у парнишки слишком много кислорода в легких.

 

Ричи приостановил игру и поднял взгляд, изумленно смотря, как мальчик буквально, блять, задыхается.

 

И что он должен _делать_? Он проверил за стойкой секретаршу, и она, _конечно же_ , уже ушла, поэтому Ричи решил взять всё в свои… не очень квалифицированные руки.

 

— Эм… ты в порядке?

 

— Что за ебать какой тупой вопрос, нет, очевидно же, что я НЕ в порядке, — пробормотал (не) милый мальчик в руки, которыми скрывал лицо, прежде чем выпрямиться и встряхнуть свой вышедший из ниоткуда ингалятор и затянуться лекарством. — И я буду очень признателен, если ты просто оставишь меня _в покое_.

 

— Ага, но это не в моем стиле, — беспечно ответил Ричи, пожимая плечами и ловя на себе свирепый взгляд мальчика. — У самого милого мальчика, какого я только встречал в своей жизни, паническая атака, а я должен просто бездействовать? Звучит фальшиво, детка.

 

— Чего? — вытаращил глаза мальчик.

 

— Я понимаю твое замешательство. Я знаю все о стереотипе, мол, мальчики обычно не встречаются со своими чувствами, что они убегают от чего-то реального, когда дело доходит до того, что происходит в мозгу, но, поверь мне, я не похож на других мальчиков. Я _слишком_ эмоциональный. _Доверься мне._

 

— Вряд ли.

 

— Справедливо. Трудно доверять людям. Не думаю, что доверяю… хоть кому-то? Не знаю, мне придётся сделать серьезный самоанализ, и он не должен проходить в _комнате ожидания_ консультанта, а _в офисе_ консультанта, так что я просто подожду, когда смогу сделать это, спасибо большое. Итак, еще раз, могу я спросить, что произошло? Что стало причиной? Ты плохо воспринял новость того, что я трахаюсь с твоей мамкой? — мальчик громко усмехнулся, из-за чего Ричи внутренне ликовал, потому что эта дерзкая улыбка была лучше пустого, растерянного взгляда. Было также лучше, что он перестал задыхаться, это уж точно.

 

— Воу, шутки про _мамок_? Восхитительно. Интересно, тебе было сложно строить машину времени, переноситься на пятнадцать лет назад, чтобы взять шуточки из 2002 года и рассказать их здесь, мне?

 

— Всё это было ради твоей улыбки, милашка, — возразил Ричи, заставляя мальчика, хоть и неохотно, но рассмеяться.

 

— Ты забавный, — Ричи кивнул и теперь пялился, вероятно, минуту, потому что мальчик на самом деле улыбался ему.

 

И это. Было. Обезоруживающе.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ричи. Мальчик долго колебался, пялился на шнурки в обуви, прежде чем поднял взгляд, смотря прямо Ричи в глаза.

 

— Я, блять, знаю, что если я скажу тебе своё имя, то ты придумаешь к нему глупые прозвища, которые будут меня выводить еще больше, чем ты выводишь сейчас, — Ричи засмеялся, наклоняясь к коленям и прижимаясь к ним так близко, насколько это вообще возможно.

 

— Раньше этого не было в моих планах, но, ебать, теперь есть. _Пожалуйста_ , скажи мне свое имя.

 

— Нет.

 

— Прошу.

 

— Нет.

 

— Я даже не креативный, не думаю, что смогу придумать что-то хорошее!

 

— Это мой страх, ага.

 

— Пожа-алуй…

 

— Эдди Каспбрак? — перебил его голос консультанта, который был словно подарок Господа, честно говоря, только потому, что в комнате больше никого не было, а имя Ричи Тозиера — не Эдди Каспбрак, так что…

 

— Ох, блять, я действительно надеялся, что тебя позовут первым, — прошептал Эдди.

 

— Оу, Эдди-спагетти, мне кажется, ты ей нужен. Я знаю, покидать меня сложно, но…

 

— О боже мой, это худшее, что я мог себе представить, — огрызнулся Эдди, подхватывая с пола рюкзак и следуя за женщиной.

 

— Ой, да перестань, Эдс, все не так уж и плохо.

 

—  _Не_ зови меня Эдс! — бросил он через плечо, скрываясь за дверью и давая Ричи последнюю улыбку.

 

— Агрх, моё сердце украдено, — пробормотал Ричи, падая на сидения позади него.

 

Ему удалось отдохнуть, подумав о своем Эдди-спагетти и о том, _как_ он снова увидит его, прежде чем назвали его имя.

***

— Не могу _поверить_ , что он будет моим партнером, — застонал Стэнли, швыряя рюкзак рядом с Эдди; Билл кинул свой рюкзак рядом, но намного мягче.

 

— Я подожду, когда ты з-закончишь. Не думаю, что это займёт много в-в-времени, — засмеялся Билл.

 

— Что? Что произошло? — спросил Эдди, отрываясь от телефона, в котором он перечитывал письмо, на которое ещё не написал ответ. Сегодня понедельник, а получил он письмо утром в субботу, так что у него еще… есть время.

 

— Стэну на углубленной психологии в партнера поставили новенького, — сказал Билл, кусая яблоко.

 

— Это плохо? Что за новенький? — спросил Эдди. Он кинул Стэну антисептик, зная, что он любит использовать его перед едой, точно так же, как и Эдди. Они были родственными душами во многих отношениях.

 

— Ты _не слышал_ о нём? — недоверчиво спросил Стэн.

 

— Нет… У нас большая школа, Стэн, — все дети _города_ ходили в Школу Дэрри, так что, если даже город может показаться до боли маленьким, еще не значит, что Эдди должен знать каждого учащегося. — Ты случайно не о Бене говоришь? Мне он показался милым.

 

— Нет-т. Не о Бене, — подчеркнул Билл, — этот парнишка новее. И он абсолютно н-не похож на Бена.

 

—  _Абсолютно_ не похож, — пробормотал Стэн, злобно разворачивая свой бутерброд.

 

— Стой, и что с ним не так?

 

— Ничего такого, правда.

 

— Всё.

 

Эдди рассмеялся от одновременных ответов его друзей.

 

— Мне он понравился. Он н-немного… не такой. Но он славный, клянусь, — Билл улыбнулся Стэну, который буквально прожигал его взглядом, а затем повернулся к Эдди, делая серьезное лицо.

 

— Он был горячим придурком. Только без части с горячим, потому что _боже_. Он шутил про мою _мамку_.

 

— Стой, шутки про мамок?.. Высокий, месиво из темных волос, огромные очки, не закрывает рот? — спросил Эдди, чуть ли не давясь своим сельдереем. Билл и Стэн глядели на него с усмешкой.

 

— Д-да, ты его знаешь? — спросил Билл с небольшим намеком на улыбку, и _о нет, все не в порядке, он уже знает._

 

Эдди замолчал на секунду.

 

— …Нет, я не могу сказать, что встречал его, — ответил Эдди, покачивая головой и делая еще один укус от своей еды. Билл залился смехом, на что Стэн лишь с нежностью закатил глаза.

 

— Ты смешон, — сказал Билл.

 

— Ага, но всё же, давай предположим, что ты говоришь правду, что по какой-то причине ты никогда с ним не встретишься. Потому что я, скорее всего, убью его, когда мы будем заниматься, — Стэн разозлено откусил кусочек от своего сэндвича, и он, возможно, не заметил, как Билл немного напрягся рядом с ним.

 

— З-заниматься? — спросил Билл, пытаясь звучать непринужденно, но, на самом деле, проигрывая на все сто процентов. — Н-наедине?

 

— Ага. Я знаю, это очень опасно, — подтвердил Стэн так безразлично, как никогда. Эдди боролся, дабы не закатить глаза.

 

— Почему мы с Биллом не можем пойти с тобой? У меня есть вещи, над которыми мне надо поработать, и мы поможем вам не поубивать друг друга. Немного поможем снять напряжение.

 

Эдди было достаточно напряжения между Стэнли и Биллом, ещё ему не надо. Но ему не пришлось уточнять Стэнли, о чем он говорил.

 

Коварность была вторым именем Эдди.

 

Ох, а еще он пошёл на это _не_ для того, чтобы увидеть Мальчика. Нет, сэр. И вовсе он не выискивал макушку с черными, кудрявыми волосами и большими темными глазами. Блять, нет. Эдди просто помогал Биллу, у которого началась ревнивая полоса в жизни, шириной в километр, но он почему-то… ничего с ней не делал.

 

— Правда? Вы, ребята, правда сделаете это ради меня? — Стэн был очень тронут.

 

— Конечно! — подпрыгнул Билл. — Мы заботимся о твоём р-рассудке, Стэн.

 

— Рассудке? Никогда не встречал его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности.  
> *Аддерол – мощный амфетаминовый психостимулятор и фармацевтический препарат, используемый для лечения синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности (СДВГ) и нарколепсии. насколько я знаю, в россии он запрещен, а вот в америке и канаде им прекрасно пользуются.  
> * ну все же помнят этот прекрасный 2012, да? игру с тем мужиком, бегущего от гориллы (или че там, обезьяна? вики сказала, что это "демонические обезьяны"), собирающего монетки и перепрыгивающего через ямы и все такое.


	2. Но в последнее время я нахожу удовольствие в напевании какой-то глупой песни

— Думаю, я хочу накуриться с Эдди, — сказал Ричи, больше самому себе, хриплым голосом, после вдохнутого липкого дыма.

— Эдди Каспбраком? — спросила Бев, выхватывая бонг* у Ричи. Она знает его?

— Да, знаешь его? — Ричи повернул голову, смотря, как Бев подносит зажигалку к дырке. Сейчас смотреть на огонь было очень приятно.

— Конечно, мы его знаем, — ответил Бен прежде, чем Беверли наклонилась и вдохнула оставшуюся часть дыма в рот. — Мы вместе учились в средней школе, — сказал он, выдыхая.

— Простите, ребят, но вы можете _не_ быть милыми, пока я сижу тут один и думаю о парне, который даже не здесь? Вы курите, в то время как я тоскую. Нечестно, — возражал Ричи. Видимо, в Дерри он страшен не был, так как двое из них рассмеялись и вместе откинулись на диван. — Гетеросексуальность — отстой.

— Эй, я не гетеро, я лесби, — возразила Беверли, прожигая Ричи взглядом, прежде чем закатить глаза. — Просто Бен ненавидит бонги. А ещё он очень милый, когда накуривается. А я просто очень любезный друг, который принимает объятья. В любом случае, тебе нравится _Эдди_? — спросила Бев. Она смотрела искоса, из-за чего Ричи хотелось смеяться, но он был слишком сильно отвлечен Эдди, его милыми светло-коричневыми волосами, взрывным характером и мягким розовым румянцем. Он нравился Ричи. Сильно. Даже несмотря на то, что разговаривали они всего два раза: в кабинете консультанта, а затем немного позже, но все тем же утром.

Ричи тогда пошёл в школу рано утром, потому что никак не мог уснуть всю ночь. Из-за депрессии он проспал все выходные, так что, проснувшись в воскресенье ночью, он чуть ли не лез на стены от скуки.

«Обожаю эту из крайности в крайность».

Что привело к тому, что он сидел под вязом перед школой за час до начало занятий, уставившись на серые стены и высокие заборы, поражаясь иронии того, что школа буквально была построена, как тюрьма. Он был уверен, ворота закрывались, когда начинались занятия. Не просто чтобы не впускать людей, но для того, чтобы не выпускать их. Пиздец. 

_— Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так долго пялился на школу._

_Ричи вряд ли слышал чьи-то шаги, но, подняв голову, он не мог не усмехнуться._

_— Эдди! — пропел Ричи. — Рад тебя видеть!_

_— Больше, чем эту ебанную школу, или больше, чем себя в зеркале?_

_— И то, и то. Что ты делаешь здесь в такую рань?_

_— Оу, я просто… правда хотел увидеть тебя, — Эдди безразлично пожал плечами, и Ричи понял — это ничья._

_— …Ты издеваешься надо мной, — ответил Ричи, и Эдди незаметно глянул на него, прежде чем рассмеяться._

_— Ага, издеваюсь. Откуда мне было знать, что ты будешь здесь? — ответил он, ослепительно улыбаясь. — Эй, я когда-нибудь узнаю твоё имя?_

_— Ох, Ричи. Присядешь? — спросил Ричи, освобождая для него место._

_— Эм, спасибо, но я, на самом деле, не могу. Я здесь, чтобы сдать тест по химии, который я пропустил на той неделе. Блять, ненавижу химию, — объяснил Эдди, ковыряя грязь носком ботинок._

_— Возможно, меня обманули, — поддразнил Ричи._

_— О чем ты? — спросил Эдди, подозрительно смотря на него._

_— Между нами так много общего, я думал, ты будешь экспертом в этом._

_— Ты полный придурок, — Эдди закатил глаза, но Ричи видел едва заметный румянец на его щеках, — как у того, кто носит рубашку с маленькими уточками, может быть столько блядской уверенности?_

_— Волшебники никогда не раскрывают своих секретов, — Эдди рассмеялся и вновь закатил глаза._

_— Я должен идти, но увидимся, — сказал он, уходя._

_— Ага, увидимся, — и, черт возьми, Ричи правда на это надеялся._

— Я ненавижу смотреть, как он уходит, но люблю смотреть, как он ходит, — пропел Ричи самому себе.

_— Что? — захихикала Бев._

— Хм? Прости, я смотрел на потолок и думал об Эдди. Вы что-то говорили?

— Мы говорили о том, что Эдди Каспбрак — не тот человек, который будет курить, — сказал Бен вместо Бев, потому что та не могла перестать смеяться.

Видимо, она начинает хихикать, когда накуривается. Бен становится ласковым и сонным, а Ричи, в основном, философом. И возбуждается, но только с коноплей или индикой. А так он был в порядке, никаких грязных, как обычно, мыслишек.

— Я думаю, я мог бы заполучить его. У него наверняка есть слабое место на меня, — думал Ричи вслух.

— Воу, не знал, что Эдди Каспбрак _способен_ на слабые места, — сказал Бен, упираясь подбородком о макушку Беверли.

— И что это значит? — располагаясь в своем кресле. Они оскорбляют Эдди? Зачем кому-то вообще делать это?

— Он такой нервный, Рич, — добавила Бев. — Я имею в виду, он пиздецки милый и, кажется, действительно забавный, когда он с друзьями, но… он не всегда такой с… ну, с кем-то, помимо Стэна и Билла. И иногда Бена, но это потому, что всем нравится Бен, — до этого самого момента Бен просто отмахивался и не комментировал.

Ричи откинулся на спинку дивана, вновь смотря на потолок своего гаража. Эдди не был таким с новенькими? Он вел себя вполне нормально с ним… ну, или, может, он понял все неправильно. Может, то, что Ричи ласково поддразнивал его, было для Эдди знаком, что Ричи должен отъебаться? Но тем утром Эдди подошёл и поговорил с ним. Он мог просто пройти мимо, Ричи бы даже не заметил.

Но он не прошёл. Он говорил с ним, даже если всего секунду. И он не взбесился на него тогда, в офисе.

— Я думаю, вы насчет него ошибаетесь. Вы знали его в средней школе, может быть, он изменился.

— Может, — Бев пожала плечами, глядя на Ричи так, словно пытается прочесть его, — но ты слишком много думаешь. Ты не должен курить травку и думать. Совсем наоборот.

— Да, вы совершенно правы, передайте мне бонг, _мадам_ , — сказал Ричи своим лучшим британским акцентом, который был… довольно хорошим, если он говорил это самому себе.

— О _Боже_ , это было ужасно, прекрати, — сказала Бев, смеясь, и хорошо, что реакция подействовала.

***

— Я убью его.

— Он опаздывает на _пять минут_ , Стэн, думаю, тебе надо успокоиться, — сказал Эдди, не поднимая взгляда от ноутбука.

— Он в новом городе, Стэн, может, он просто заблудился? — добавил Билл, на что Стэн недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Ты ведь знаешь, этот проект будет только х-хуже, если ты будешь делать его с тем, кого уже ненавидишь, — осторожно рассуждал Билл.

— Подтверждаю, — добавил Эдди, — может, дашь ему второй шанс? Первые впечатления не всегда верны.

— Помнишь, как _мы_ впервые в-встретились, Стэн? — спросил Билл, самодовольно улыбаясь. Стэн застонал и рассмеялся.

— Да, я _знаю_ , я был убийцей песчаников! Ненавижу эту историю!

— Все ненавидели тебя, ты убил Джорджи. Непростительно, — добавил Эдди, пытаясь не засмеяться с самого себя.

— Пока не пришёл Билл и не увидел меня, сидящего в одиночестве и поедающего суп, и сказал: _«Эй, этот парень, кажется, нормальный. Может быть, мы должны дать ему второй шанс»_. И тогда моя жизнь изменилась, — драматично сказал Стэн, заставляя Билла краснеть.

— Д-да, у тебя появилось д-два друга, — закатил глаза Билл, на что Стэн подтолкнул его плечом.

— Эй, это всё, что мне нужно, — сказал Стэн… а зате-е-е-ем они смотрели друг другу в глаза слишком долго, чтобы заставить Эдди чувствовать себя так, будто он вторгся в чью-то личную жизнь. Таких случаев было слишком много.

Поэтому он осмотрел библиотеку и, конечно же, увидел Ричи (да, он узнал его имя позавчера. Ричи, это имя подходило ему идеально, ведь оно было слишком старым для ребенка, но и слишком молодым для взрослого), входящего в библиотеку с… Беверли Марш, самой красивой и самой крутой девушкой школы.

Эдди прочистил горло и склонил голову к стойке регистрации, где они стояли.

—  _Воу_ , что это он делает с Бев Марш? — пробормотал Стэн. — Она намного круче его.

— Р-р-ричи! — громко прошептал Билл, заставив парня повернуться и начать широко улыбаться. Эдди подумал, что у него красивая улыбка — действительно смягчает его лицо, когда она чуть ли не достает до его глаз.

Ричи попрощался с Беверли и, развернув её, осторожно вытолкнул за дверь? Интересные отношения.

— Хэй, ребят, я не надеялся увидеть _всех_ вас тут. Я думал, будет всего лишь наше с Стэнни свидание, — сказал Ричи, плюхаясь на сидение рядом с Биллом и напротив Эдди.

— Назовешь меня так еще раз — и попрощаешься со своей жизнью, — невозмутимо сказал Стэн, не отрываясь от своих заметок. Однако угроза не имела желаемого эффекта, и, к ужасу Стэна, Ричи просто смеялся.

— Знаешь, обычно люди _любят_ мои прозвища, — ответил Ричи, вытаскивая ноутбук из своего избитого рюкзака. — Не правда ли, Эдди-спагетти? — Эдди громко застонал и опустил голову на стол, пытаясь заглушить смех Билла.

— Я так надеялся, что ты это забудешь, — сказал Эдди, еще раз ударяясь головой об стол.

— Ох, прошу, как я могу забыть день, когда мы _встретились_ , — Эдди поднял голову, тут же увидел улыбку Ричи и решил, что его миссией будет заставить его покраснеть.

— Это, _на самом деле_ , лучшая вещь, что я когда-либо с-слышал, Эдди. Даже лучше, чем когда твоя мама называет тебя мишкой Эдди, — умудрился сказать Билл сквозь смех.

— Мишка Эдди! — воскликнул Ричи; его лицо было полно радости.

— Ох, иди нахуй, _Билльям_! — Эдди толкнул Билла в бок, но тот продолжал смеяться.

— Окей, мы можем успокоиться? Мы всё ещё в библиотеке, — ругался Стэн, но его губы, кажется, боролись с улыбкой. Эдди закатил глаза, обращая все свое внимание на ноутбук и все еще чувствуя на себе взгляд Ричи.

— Все мои друзья — задиры, — пробормотал он всё ещё нежным голосом, заставляя Билла хихикать, прежде чем вернуться к своей работе.

— Окей, так у вас есть темы для презентации? — по-деловому спросил Стэн. Эдди хотел написать ответ своему интернет-другу, но ему было трудно сосредоточиться, когда он нервничал, да и кто-то из друзей мог посмотреть на него и спросить, что он там делает.

Он никогда не рассказывал о своём интернет-друге, хотя прошёл уже год, как они начали переписываться. Было приятно иметь такого человека. Если бы Эдди рассказал кому-нибудь об их переписке, то этот кто-то начал бы осуждать его и говорить, что это странно, или попросил бы держать свои непонятные чувства к нему при себе. Эдди не готов к этому, поэтому и держал все в секрете.

Но, опять же, он не мог сосредоточиться, так что вместо этого просто слушал Стэна и Ричи.

— Какое задание? — спросил Эдди.

— О, мы должны выбрать тему и провести о ней урок перед каникулами. К четвергу у нас уже должен быть план предложенной нами темы. Четверг, вообще-то, завтра, — объяснил Стэн, на что Ричи кивнул.

— Да, но я, на самом деле, уже сделал наброски. Скучно было, — пожал плечами Ричи и передал лист бумаги Стэну, который постепенно читал его про себя.

— Что.

— Эм, ага, ты можешь изменить все, что хочешь. План, наверное, плох, так что… пожалуйста, измени всё, что тебе не нравится. Моя идея была, наверное, слишком близка к философии, но мы могли бы изучить личность и как она определяет, кем мы являемся, и насколько она меняется в течение всей жизни. А ещё мы могли бы рассмотреть Финеаса Гейджа*? Которому ещё лом череп проломил.

— Я его знаю, — сказал Стэнли, всё ещё всматриваясь в листок, который ему дал Ричи. Он выглядел пораженным, и это заставляло Эдди улыбаться. Может быть, Стэн будет не так сильно ненавидеть Ричи, как он думал.

После этого их беседа обрела больший смысл и намного меньший интерес, поэтому Эдди решил — пора писать письмо.

И _только_ он сфокусировался, как его вырвал обратно голос Ричи:

— Хэй, что пишешь? — у Эдди внутри все перевернулось, а его разум начал активно придумывать варианты вранья, но когда он с широкими глазами поднял голову, то понял, что Ричи говорит с Биллом.

— О-ох, просто заметки. Эдди п-подарил мне этот ежедневник на мой прошлый день рождения. Поэтому я пытаюсь записывать в него каждый свой день, — объяснил Билл, и Эдди улыбнулся. Все, что он сказал, было таким искренним, что Эдди просто не мог объяснить, насколько сильно он любит своих друзей.

— Интересно, — кивнул Ричи, — что пишешь сегодня?

— О м-моменте в своей жизни, который я хотел бы, чтобы прошёл по-другому, — Эдди вспомнил о нескольких из них.

— Черт, я могу вспомнить о нескольких таких, — сказал Ричи, заставляя Эдди щуриться на него.

— Ты буквально украл мои слова, — ответил Эдди. Ричи кивнул, казалось, слишком спокойно и понимающе, так что Эдди уже знал, что он сейчас сказанет что-то глупое.

— Ну, я просто чувствую, что хорошо знаю тебя, ведь _все_ разговоры твоей мамаши в постели — о тебе, мишка Эдди.

— Ты отвратителен, завали ебало… И не зови меня так, — покачал головой Эдди, обращая внимание на экран ноутбука.

Не отвлекаться на этот раз и просто писать.

***

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I’ve come to talk to you again.*_

_Вау, я не могу поверить, что это первый раз, когда кто-то из нас пошутил, какого хуя._

_И ВСЁ ЖЕ, угадай, чем я занимался на этой неделе. Я залпом посмотрел все части фильма «Крик», и ты был **не прав**. Они **не так** хороши, как сериал «Крик». **Ни один** персонаж во всех этих фильмах не икононичен и интересен так, как Брук Мэддокс. Или Одри Дженсен._

_И да, я думаю, Одри и Брук должны пожениться, но это то, чего ты не понимаешь, потому что отказываешься смотреть сериал, чертов трус._

_А теперь о другом, более серьезном: я хочу рассказать друзьям о своем состоянии. На днях один из моих лучших друзей рассказывал мне, как ему стыдно, что он все еще ходит к логопеду, и я ЗНАЛ, что мог ему помочь, знал, как он себя чувствует, но слова просто застряли в моем ебаном горле. Я буквально ничего не мог сказать, хотя знал, что должен._

_Просто у меня в голове так много всего, что теперь я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу справиться. Я никак не могу осознать, что это не должно быть большой проблемой._

_Я думал о том, что ты сказал на той неделе; о том, что ты думаешь, что с тех пор, как мы начали общаться, я стал более позитивным, и, думаю, ты прав. В моей обычной, повседневной жизни я более позитивный и мало беспокоюсь. Я все меньше боюсь говорить с людьми, и я, правда, всё сильнее стараюсь. Но когда дело доходит до больших вещей? Я всё так же дерьмово сопротивляюсь, как и всегда. Я всё так же не могу сказать вслух, что я болен; всё еще не могу лечь спать, не приняв таблетки; всё ещё не могу смотреть в зеркало и не видеть в нём ничего, кроме потенциальной опасности, но_

_Также я могу улыбаться и общаться с друзьями, не чувствуя себя **виноватым** , потому что я знаю, что однажды смогу сказать им правду, потому что я знаю, что становлюсь лучше. На самом деле, когда я просыпаюсь, я пытаюсь думать только о положительном в сегодняшнем дне, как ты и советовал, так что я просто… благодарен за это._

_Знаю, что я лучше не на все сто процентов, но в самом первом письме я сказал тебе, что не думаю, будто ты мне поможешь, и, знаешь, я был не прав._

_Да, возможно, я сделал тяжелый шаг, но это ты вдохновил меня на него. Так что спасибо._

_Кроме того, у меня сегодня был разговор с парнем, который думает, что Земля плоская; надеюсь, ты, блять, так не думаешь. Это Именно То, Почему Бог Больше Не Разговаривает С Нами._

_Поговорим позже,_

_Я 102.0_

_p.s. надеюсь, я помог тебе так же сильно, как ты помог мне._

***

Закончив, Эдди улыбнулся. Обычно, отправляя эти письма, Эдди чувствовал себя так, будто произошло какое-то событие, но сейчас было проще. Ему не нужно было перепроверять текст по двести раз, как было раньше, так что было намного приятнее.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что его друзья уже закончили работать и теперь втроем пялятся на него.

— Эм… что? — спросил Эдди. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Воу, ты действительно увлекся компьютером, Эдс. И что ты там смотрел? Порнуху? — обвинил Ричи, заставляя Эдди закатывать глаза. В 8000 раз за то время, что он его знал. Ричи попытался быстро выхватить устройство, но Эдди точно так же быстро забрал его и захлопнул.

— Отстань от меня, и _нет_ , я не смотрел порно, ты, извращенец. Люди не смотрят порно в _библиотеке_ , — вытаращил глаза Эдди.

— Итак, первое: все смотрят порно в библиотеке, — сказал Ричи, и, честно, Эдди _знал_ , что это не правда, но это все равно заставило его подозрительно посмотреть на всех людей с компьютерами. И, конечно, Ричи это заметил и широко улыбнулся, а Эдди улыбнулся в ответ.

— И второе: мы собираемся пойти перекусить, пойдёшь?

— О, да, я проголодался.

— Хах, это забавно, ты голоден, а твоя мамка испытывает жажду.

— Извини?

— Жажду к моему члену, я прав, Эдс?

— … _Нет_. Нет, Ричи, ты не прав, завали ебало о моей маме, блять. И не зови меня так, если хочешь, чтобы твои яйца остались в порядке.

— Тебе больше нравится Эдди-спагетти? Я перейджаву это.

— О, ты _перейджавишь*_ это, _дедуля_? Правда?

— О, ебанный в рот, это самый странный флирт, что я когда-либо слышал, — пробормотал Стэн Биллу, когда они вышли из библиотеки и начали блуждать по зданию; мальчик в ответ лишь кивнул и рассмеялся, наблюдая за препирающимися Ричи и Эдди так, будто он смотрел теннисный матч.

Перебранка продолжалась всю дорогу до закусочной, ведь Эдди просто не мог сопротивляться спорам с Ричи. Конечно, между препирательствами проскакивал и обычный разговор, но это не так уж и важно.

Зайдя в закусочную, они выбрали столик в самом конце; Эдди сел рядом с Стэнли и напротив Ричи, ну, а у Билла не оставалось выбора. Было тихо, пока они не оглянулись.

Билл протянулся через Ричи за пачкой соленных крекеров, разделив их со Стэном. Ричи наблюдал за ними все это время.

— Ну, — начал Ричи через пару секунд молчания, — как долго вы встречаетесь? — спросил он, указывая на Билла и Стэна, первый из которых тут же поперхнулся крекером.

— Эм, м-м-мы не встречаемся, — объяснил Билл, стряхивая с лица крошки печенья и избегая красного, словно помидор, Стэна.

— Ох. Да вы стебетесь надо мной, — пошутил Ричи с неловкой усмешкой, и Эдди даже не постеснялся пнуть его со всей силы под столом. — Ау-у-у, — поморщился Ричи, пока Эдди в замешательстве качал головой.

— Эм, Билл даже не гей. Он натурал, — сказал Стэн. Ричи тут же повернул голову в сторону Билла, который тут же поднял взгляд с колен.

— С-стой. Я не н-натурал, — настоял Билл, глядя пару секунд Стэну в глаза, а затем переводя взгляд на Эдди. — Я когда-нибудь говорил, что я натурал?

— Но ты и никогда не говорил, что ты кто-то ещё, — сказал Эдди, пожимая плечами.

— Я, б-б-блять, ненавижу гетеронормативность, — застонал Билл. — Я би. Всё. Вот мой каминг-аут.

За столом на пару секунд стало тихо.

— Молодец, Билл, — сказал Стэн, мягко улыбаясь. — Теперь, когда мы об этом позаботились, можем ли мы, пожалуйста, сосредоточиться на еде? — кивнул Эдди, подпрыгивая из-за возможности уйти от неловкости.

Он и правда сильно проголодался.

— Да, _пожалуйста_.

— Итак, что мы заказываем? Ты хочешь чем-нибудь поделиться, Эдс? — спросил Ричи, когда все они читали меню.

— Ни за что, — ответил Эдди, не поднимая взгляда. Он был _голоден_. И он был, без сомнения, тем человеком, который _злился_ *, когда был голоден, и сейчас он определенно чувствовал, что это происходит.

— Здесь есть что-нибудь, что не будет полито беконьим жиром? — тихо спросил Стэн. Ричи рассмеялся.

— Ты бы захотел, если бы было?

— Я еврей, — закатил глаза Стэн. Ричи прекратил смеяться довольно быстро.

— Оу-у-у. Это справедливо. Ну, тогда, думаю, паста — самый оптимальный вариант.

Спустя пару минут пришёл официант принять их заказ, и Эдди, можно сказать, после этого отключился. Он знал, что должен обращать внимание и приносить вклад в их разговор, но он был слишком голоден, так что все слова звучали для него как-то так:

— Бла-бла, бла-бла, бла-бла, бла-бла, — сказал Стэн.

— Ав, бла-бла, Стэн, я тайно влюблен в тебя, — ответил Билл.

— БЛА-БЛА, БЛА-НЕ-СМЕШНАЯ-ШУТКА-БЛА, БЛА-БЛА, — сказал Ричи.

И заново.

А затем принесли еду, и Эдди стало намного лучше.

— Что-то ты молчишь, Эдс, — сказал Ричи, откусывая гигантский кусок от гамбургера. Эдди прожевывал курицу, поэтому он поднял палец, но Билл опередил его:

— Эдди становится злым, когда голоден. Как правило, это проходит, когда он начинает есть.

— Либо я молчу, либо вы слушаете, как я жалуюсь на все подряд. Людям больше нравится, когда я молчу, — рассуждал Эдди, пожав плечами.

— А мне нет, — выразил несогласие Ричи с мягкой улыбкой, в то время как Эдди тихо поражался его искренности.

— Ага, потому что _ты_ не слышал, как он жалуется, — поддразнил Стэн, прерывая то, что могло бы быть хорошим моментом.

— Иди нахуй, Стэн, ты не лучше! — откинулся на спинку Эдди, и все начали смеяться и вновь спорить.

Все добродушно разговаривали, пока не доели, и Эдди не мог перестать пялиться на Ричи. Просто он был… _красивым_.

Возможно, условно, он не был самым красивым парнем, но это определенно не мешало Эдди рассматривать его дикие кудри, веснушки, то, как его руки всегда были чем-то заняты, всегда играли с чем-то, как его глаза закрывались, когда он смеялся, то, как обычно, его губы были слегка приоткрыты, как внимательно он слушал других людей, всегда готовый вставить свои остроумные шуточки.

Ричи был просто… _притягивающим_.

Именно поэтому руки Эдди слегка тряслись, когда они вдвоём шли домой (Билл и Стэн остались, чтобы побить рекорд Ричи в пинболе).

— Ты в порядке, Эдс? — спросил Ричи, прерывая свою речь насчет разницы между Кока-Колой и Пепси.

— Хм-м? Да, а что? — Эдди изо всех сил пытался вести себя непринужденно и не показывать, что он только что думал о том, как сильно ему… понравился мальчик. Грубо.

— Тебя трясёт. Замерз? Держи, — Ричи начал стягивать с себя свою фланелевую рубашку, под которой была черная футболка с короткими рукавами, но Эдди пытался его остановить.

— Ой, нет-нет, все точно в порядке, ты не должен делать это!

— Прошу, я настаиваю. Я всё равно бегаю быстро, согреюсь, со мной всё будет хорошо, — ответил он с ухмылкой, на которую Эдди явно не мог сказать «нет». Кроме того, рубашка была очень теплой, а Эдди, возможно, было не так уж и холодно в его розовой рубашке с длинными рукавами, но дополнительное тепло не помешает. — Она хорошо на тебе смотрится.

—  _Завали_ , — пробормотал Эдди, готовый кончить только от одного нежного взгляда Ричи. — Давай, я должен быть дома до комендантского часа.

***

Только Ричи вернулся домой и развалился на кровати, как почувствовал вибрацию телефона в кармане.

_Сообщение от Эдс *смайлик-сердечко* *смайлик-призрак* *выделено 100 смайликов* *плачущий смайлик* Каспбрак_

_Эдс: Кажется, у меня осталась твоя рубашка_

_Эдс: не знаю, почему я сказал «кажется»… я точно забыл вернуть её тебе._

_Вы: не волнуйся, ес бл чес, на тебе она все равно лучше выглядит_

_Эдс: ес бл чес?_

_Вы: если блять честно_

_Эдди: ты не можешь добавлять слова на букву «б» в уже существующие сокращения, чтобы сделать их более эффектными_

_Вы: а че нет_

_Эдс: нз, просто нет_

_Вы: «я че ебу просто нет» звучало бы круче_

_Эдс: о боже бля_

_Вы: эй я тебя поймал_

_Эдс: пока, я пошёл сжигать твою рубашку_

_Вы: НЕЕЕЕТ, ТЫ В НЕЙ ВЫГЛЯДИШЬ ТАК МИЛО не сжигай_

_Эдс: *сэлфи Эдди, держащего рубашку и зажигалку рядом и смотрящего немного не в экран*_

_Вы: как ты вообще сделал так, что обе твои руки видны_

_Эдс: магия, детка_

_Вы: О БОЖЕ БЛЯЯЯТТЬ Я ТВОЙ ДЕТКА?_

_Вы: ЗАБАВНО ЧТО ТЫ ЗОВЕШЬ МЕНЯ ТАК ЖЕ КАК МЕНЯ ЗОВЕТ ТВОЯ МАМКА_

_Вы: ОНА ЗАПИСАНА У МЕНЯ КАК ДЕТКА, НО СЕЙЧАС Я ПОМЕНЯЮ ТЕБЯ НА ДЕТКУ_

_Детка Эдди: блокирую тя, пока_

_Вы: УВИДИМСЯ ЗАВТРА ДЕТКА НАДЕНЬ МОЮ РУБАШКУ ПЖ_

_Детка Эдди: новый телефон, кто эт:/ *_

_Вы: мертв *смайлик-разбитое сердечко*_

Ричи снова упал на подушки и громко рассмеялся. Он не мог перестать улыбаться. Ричи смотрел на телефон в надежде, что Эдди ответит на его сообщение, но что-то ему подсказывало, что разговор окончен… и его это не устраивало.

Именно поэтому он ему позвонил.

— Ричи? Ты звонишь мне? Сейчас 1989? — издевался Эдди.

— Ха! Я знал, что ты не удалил мой номер, — выкрутился Ричи, как будто именно это и было его планом все это время, и он не просто продолжал говорить из-за отчаяния.

— Ой, точно, простите, новый телефон, это кто?

— Слишком поздно, Каспбрак, ты уже спалился.

— Ладно, ладно, как дела, Ричи? — спросил Эдди, и ох. Ричи должен был придумать причину звонка. Потому что Эдди — не его парень, да и они даже не настолько хорошие друзья, так что, вероятно, у него не было разрешения звонить, когда ему вздумается…

— Есть кое-что, о чем я хочу поговорить с тобой, — импровизировал Ричи. Ну же, Тозиер, ты хороший лжец, давай.

— Оке-е-ей. И что же это? — осторожно спросил Эдди.

— Я… думаю, нам надо сделать что-то со Стэном и Биллом?

—  _Чего?_  — Эдди звучал шокированно (и разочарованно?).

— Они наши друзья, наверное, даже больше твои, но они наши друзья, и они были бы гораздо счастливее вместе! И мы это знаем! И мы знаем, что у них много общего, так почему бы нам просто не… подтолкнуть их?

— Подтолкнуть?

— Да. У меня есть идея. Конечно, у меня есть идея, ведь, не будь у меня идеи, я бы тебе не позвонил, — настаивал Ричи. Потому что то, что он говорил… было именно тем, что он сделал.

— Стой, разве это не странно? Звучит, как манипуляция, — рассуждал Эдди, и Ричи буквально мог слышать, как он думает.

— Ну, мы не _заставим_ их делать что-либо. Мы просто попробуем помочь им увидеть, насколько они друг другу нравятся, а затем показать, что они не будут одиноки всегда. Они быстро продвинутся, знаешь?

Ричи всё ещё говорил о Билле и Стэне?

— Ладно… думаю, это имеет смысл. Я… Я сделаю это, но если все зажжётся красным пламенем, я перекину все на тебя и даже не раскаюсь. Так, какова твоя идея, большая шишка?

— Идея? _Одна?_ Нет, Эдди, если дети так долго подавляют свои чувства, то им нужно сделать больше _одного шага_ , чтобы заставить их признать свою любовь.

— Блять, и сколько шагов им нужно _будет_ сделать, балабол?

— …Давай предположим, что десять.

— Слишком много.

— Нет, не много. Нельзя торопить гения.

— Мне кажется, ты недооценил Билла.

—  _Доверься мне._ В этом и твоя проблема, Эдс. Ты не _доверяешь_. Я знаю, что я делаю, мишка Эдди, я эксперт. _Итак_ , приготовься к моему идеально спланированному плану в десять шагов, чтобы эти два уебка признали, что они друг в друга влюблены. Шаг первый: _Заставить Билла Ревновать_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * устройство для курения. небольшой сосуд, частично наполненный водой. бонг курят через горлышко сосуда, при этом вдыхаемый дым проходит через воду и благодаря этому охлаждается.  
> * история такова: Финес работал на строительстве железной дороги в Вермонте, произошёл взрыв. Металлический стержень диаметром в 3,2 сантиметра, вошел в его череп, расположившись на границе лобной и теменной костей с левой стороны. из-за ранения он лишился большей части лобной доли левого полушария головного мозга. несмотря ни на что, он проснулся через пару минут, а уже через два месяца смог вернуться к активному образу жизни. парень совсем изменился, и личностью, и социальными навыками, что заявили его друзья. хотите ещё почитать - погуглите, интересно же.  
> *всё думала, переводить ли эту великую песню. даже поискала парочку переводов, но мне ничего не понравилось, да и сама бы я перевела эту песню криво-косо, так что решила оставить всё, как есть, тем более, думаю, вы и так поняли смысл.  
> * Ричи каламбурит: "I can jive with that", имея в виду "я смогу (live - jive) жить с этим ". ну джайв - танец сороковых, вы поняла, да.  
> ебать на меня накатила ностальгия, когда я прочитала, как Эдди и Ричи "крик" сравнивают. посмотрите и сериал, и фильм, потому что это прекрасно.  
> *тут очередной каламбур, ну или не очень. в первом предложении "hungry" (голоден), во втором - "hangry" (hungry+angry (злой)).  
> *старый мемасик "New phone who dis" (ксюш, пасиб, от души)


	3. Вот как у меня дела

__

Шаг Первый: Заставить Стэна Ревновать

— Я не понимаю, почему именно _я_ должен флиртовать с Биллом. Почему не ты? Ведь это не ты знаешь его со _второго класса_ , — в восьмидесятый раз жаловался по телефону Эдди.

— Потому что я флиртую со всеми, — что-то колющейся болью отдается в животе Эдди, ведь да, когда Ричи заигрывает с ним, это, наверное, ничего не значит, но… оно значило. — Так что Стэн даже не воспримет это всерьез. Я имею в виду, я флиртую с Бев, а она, ради бога, шестерочка по шкале Кинси, — издевался Ричи.

— Правда. Ладно, это имеет смысл. Агрх, это будет пиздец как _странно_.

— Может быть. И, эй, если поможет, то представь на месте Билла меня.

— Как то, что я захочу ударить Билла по лицу, поможет мне флиртовать с ним?

— Заткнись, ты меня любишь.

— Спорно. Но я буду ненавидеть тебя меньше, если это сработает.

— И оно сработает, верь мне. Итак, мишка Эдди, у тебя есть план? Нужна помощь в подготовке?

— Я справлюсь, спасибо… Ну, увидимся завтра, балабол.

— Увидимся, спагеттиголовый.

— Я, блять, тебя ненавижу.

— Пока-а-а-а.

Положив трубку, Эдди закатил глаза; в ушах всё ещё отдавался голос Ричи. Он собирался пойти спать, чтобы немного отдохнуть, прежде чем придумать, как, _блять_ , заставить блядского _Стэна_ ревновать.

Эдди _не умел флиртовать._ Он ведь не сможет оттачивать мастерство в своём репертуаре. И только Эдди собирался выключить свет, как услышал приходящее оповещение на компьютере, который он оставил включенным (со стикером на камере: он все еще не доверял АНБ*)

_Анон82: эй, ты знал, что здесь можно отправлять обычные сообщения? можешь… поговорить?_

_Что за хуйня, это был эмейл его интернет-друга? Они могут… отправлять друг другу личные сообщения? Почему Доктор Ф. не упомянула об этом? Почему они не делали это раньше?_

_Вы: Воу, нет, я не знал, что такое существует. Круто? Думаю, мы должны были сделать так давным-давно? И да, я могу говорить. Что-то случилось?_

_Анон82: Оу, нет! я просто хотел… сказать привет? я знаю, что ещё не ответил на твоё последнее письмо, мне дико жаль, я уже собирался ответить, но потом увидел это и решил, что так будет проще._

_Анон82: я всё ещё собираюсь ответить более развернуто в письме, но, может быть, мы также сможем поговорить вот так. мне так нравится._

_Вы: было бы мило. так быстрее._

_Анон82: вот именно. я также хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что…_

_Вы: за что?_

_Анон82: я, на самом деле… готовься._

_Анон82: завел друзей? думаю, частично, я хочу отблагодарить тебя за это, потому что в одном из писем, насколько я помню, ты говорил, что я смогу с кем-нибудь подружиться, если попытаюсь? и это такая простая идея, но я просто однажды понял, что не пытаюсь, а отрицательно пытаюсь. так что я начал пробовать… немного. и сделал это._

_Вы: вау, это круто!!! я правда рад за тебя._

_Анон82: спасибо :)_

_Анон82: эй, ты знал, что завтра национальный день каминг-аута?_

_Вы: ох, нет. не знал. это круто._

_Анон82: да, я тоже так думаю… ну, мы никогда об этом не говорили в письмах, наверное, потому что мы не знаем гендеры друг друга, но… ты гей или кто-то ещё из лгбтк*?_

_Анон82: или ты типа........ гомофоб_

_Вы: эм, не гомофоб. я не уверен, кто я? би? пан? гей? не уверен?_

_Вы: точно не уверен и точно не натурал._

_Анон82: справедливо._

_Анон82: я би… просто, чтобы ты знал._

_Анон82: ты рассказывал кому-нибудь?_

_Вы: своим друзьям — да. в школе… если спросят, я не скажу нет? Но Я Не Говорил своей маме. еще нет. в будущем мне принесет это проблемы._

_Анон82: лол честно._

_Вы: а что насчет тебя?_

_Анон82: эм, я расскажу? если кто-нибудь спросит? я мучу и с мальчиками, и с девочками, так что, можно сказать, я сделал каминг-аут перед людьми, с которыми встречался? Вроде как? Честно говоря, сейчас нет ни одного человека, перед которым я бы хотел совершить каминг-аут. никому я не могу сказать, что заставит меня… совершить его. Так что, в моей голове да. Я совершил каминг-аут._

_Вы: эй, у тебя есть я. так что после этого разговора ты Официально Совершил Каминг-Аут._

_Вы: поздравляю. я бы хотел дать тебе торт._

_Вы: с множеством радужной посыпушки._

_Анон82: эм, нет, огради меня от этого гейского дерьма, спасибо_

_Анон82: бля это была шутка_

_Вы: да лол я знаю_

_Вы: я знаю, что нас свели терапевты, но не веди себя так, как будто они следят за нами. мы можем спокойно шутить._

_Анон82: омфг я не удивлюсь, если они… я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что они следят за нами._

_Вы: ты слишком паранойный_

_Анон82: НЕТ, А ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СПРАШИВАЕШЬ???_

_Анон82: шучу_

_Вы: итак, это случайный вопрос, но могу я попросить тебя… дать мне срочный совет?_

_Анон82: ударь меня._

_Вы: звучит как кинк_

_Анон82: лолололол, но не в жизни, так что случилось?_

_Вы: как ты… начинаешь доверять? Например, если ты должен сделать что-то, что… не входит в твою зону комфорта. Что бы ты порекомендовал?_

_Анон82: хм… алкоголь считается?_

_Вы: ору, нет_

_Анон82: облом, ну и ладно… на самом деле, не так много вещей заходят за рамки моей зоны комфорта. Это, думаю, одно из моих немногих хороших качеств, но по моему очень перекошенному мнению? Люди не делают вещи, которые не входят в их зону комфорта, потому что они боятся. И страх… Ты не можешь его контролировать. Жизнь слишком коротка, знаешь?_

_Анон82: поэтому просто… дерзай. Выложись на полную, детка._

_Анон82: и, насколько я знаю, ты на это способен… у тебя есть, что показать._

_Вы: вау… Это… на самом деле помогло мне. думаю, я знаю, что мне теперь делать._

_Вы: спасибо._

_Вы: я правда рад, что ты написал мне._

_Анон82: конечно. :)_

_Вы: есть что-то, с чем я могу помочь ТЕБЕ?_

_Анон82: есть какие-нибудь трюки для бессонницы?_

_Вы: вызвать её или избавиться?_

_Анон82: блять ору, избавиться_

_Вы: честно, да, ты обратился **точно** по адресу._

***

— Эй, Билл! — бодро обратился Эдди к другу, который сидел под одним из самых больших вязов школы (он был словно к нему привязан) и писал что-то. Каспбрак видел Ричи, Беверли и Стэнли, но знал, что Билл, стоящий к ним спиной, их не видит.

— Привет, Эдди. Выглядишь счастливым, — Билл ему улыбнулся, щурясь на солнце. Эдди сел перед другом, дабы свет не ослепил его. Скрестив ноги, он пододвинулся ближе, давая их коленкам соприкасаться.

— Ага. Ты знал, что сегодня национальный день каминг-аута? — спросил Эдди. Билл приподнял брови и покачал головой.

— Нет, не знал. Думаю, Дерри — не то м-место, в котором это оценят, — Билл пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, и именно поэтому я не планировал… делать что-либо, но потом я просто подумал: «Нахуй это», понимаешь? Жизнь слишком коротка. Нельзя же бояться всё время, — сказал Эдди, широко улыбаясь. Билл, выглядящий впечатленным, кивнул.

— Это очень храбро, Эдди.

— Ой, перестань, это ты _всегда_ был храбрым, Билл, — сказал Эдди, слегка наклоняясь, и пытаясь незаметно перевести разговор в другое русло, — Я просто иду по твоим стопам, — Билл покраснел и рассмеялся, недоверчиво глядя на Эдди, и _да_ , Эдди тоже хотел рассмеяться, но. Нет. У него был успех.

—  _Итак_ , я принес краску и подумал, что каждый из нас, кто хочет, может сегодня нарисовать на себе радугу, чтобы отметить это событие. Как тебе? — Эдди не хлопал ресницами, потому что знал, что это будет слишком пошло, но он попытался открыть глаза немного шире и выпятить нижнюю губу, и кому какая разница, если спустя пару секунд Билл согласился.

— Только е-если ты нарисуешь мне, — сказал Билл, опираясь на локти и зеркально копируя позу Эдди, и, _о боже мой, он флиртует в ответ? Флиртовал же? Матерь, блять, божья._

— Конечно! — Эдди, от переизбытка адреналина, схватил Билла за ноги, вытащил их из срекрещенного положения и переместил их так, чтобы сесть между его коленей как можно ближе. — Как бы ты раскрасил себя? — уточнил Эдди, наслаждаясь румянцем, расползающимся по щекам его друга, а также взглядами троих людей, смотревших на него через плечо Билла.

Эдди залез в свой рюкзак, доставая из него красную краску и маленькую кисточку.

— С-стой, — сказал Билл, хватая Эдди за руку. — Ты будешь к-красить в этом? Разве это не новый свитер? — Эдди опустил взгляд на новый белый вязанный свитер, надетый под комбинезон.

— Ав, ты заметил. Это мило. И ничего, все нормально. Я не замараюсь, не волнуйся, — заверил его Эдди, подмигивая, вытягивая свою руку из захвата Билла и вновь хватая кисточку.

— Я нарисую сердечко, да? А потом заполним его радугой, чтобы было _экстра_ -гейским, — сказал Эдди, отчего Билл рассмеялся.

— Звучит отлично, — Билл откинулся на спину, а Эдди наклонился. И-и-и, только он начал рисовать, как почувствовал на своем бедре руку Билла.

А ещё услышал голос Ричи над ними, чуть более напряженный, чем обычно.

***

— Эм, что… за _хуйня_ здесь происходит? Выглядит, как начало порно, — чуть ли не пролаял Ричи. Он знал, что говорит, наверное, слишком громко, но он должен был услышать свой голос, звенящий в ушах, потому что _о боже МОЙ ЭДДИ СИДЕЛ НА КОЛЕНЯХ У БИЛЛА. А ЕЩЁ ОН СЛИШКОМ БЛИЗКО НАКЛОНИЛСЯ К ЕГО ЛИЦУ._

Эдди посмотрел на него с ехидной улыбкой, и Ричи уверен: такая улыбка может убить человека. Его. В частности. Она может убить его, и смерть будет от сексуального и эмоционального смущения.

— Я разукрашиваю лицо Билла на национальный день каминг-аута? Думаю, Дерри нужно немного больше ЛГБТК-поддержки, а после нашего недавнего разговора на обеде я подумал, что наша небольшая группа идеально обеспечит её, — пожал плечами Эдди, прежде чем вернуться к Биллу.

Это было _не то, что он хотел._

Эдди, если честно, был не до конца уверен, кто ревнует больше — Ричи или Стэн. Ладно… наверное, Стэн, который пялился то на него, то на Билла с полной неразберихой, написанной на его лице. Потому что он _не знал_ , что это план, который должен был заставить их понять, что они любят друг друга.

— Бля, да, я с вами, — сказала Бев, присаживаясь рядом и хватая с собой пару упаковок с краской для себя и своего друга — Майка. Стэн пялился на неё пару секунд, прежде чем вернуть свой взгляд на Билла.

— С-стэн, ты тоже должен попробовать, — Билл улыбнулся ему и жестикулировал, чтобы он сел на траву рядом с ним. Стэн медленно подошёл к ним.

— Да, Стэн, я могу накрасить тебя после Билла…

— Нет! — перебил Билл Каспбрака, и все уставились на них (кроме Ричи: он все еще смотрел на сидящего на коленях Денбро Эдди). — Я просто хочу сам накрасить его. Так п-пойдёт?

— Конечно! Тогда следующим я накрашу Ричи, — пожал плечами Эдди, — все равно с твоим уже почти покончено. Осталось… совсем чуть-чуть.

— Оу, но разве ты накрасил не только т-три цвета? — спросил Билл, смотря на краску, которую держал Эдди.

— Ну, я нарисовал флаг бисексуалов, а в нем три цвета — розовый, сиреневый и синий? Думаю, так будет более уместно, — объяснил Эдди, указывая на… ярко-розовую помаду из сумки Бев?

— Не против, если я одолжу её? — нежно спросил её Эдди. Она засмеялась и кивнула.

— Отнюдь, детка, — ответила Бев, и немного удивленный Эдди смотрел на неё секунду, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Биллу и схватить тюбик с помадой.

Ричи помешал ему.

— Эм, Эдс, если она хорошо смотрится на _тебе_ , то не думаю, что она будет так же смотреться на Билле, — Ричи усмехнулся, поинтересовавшись, когда эта _ебанная_ ситуация — _его план_ — вышла из-под контроля.

Наверное, в тот момент когда Эдди-спагетти стал исполнять в ней главную роль. Никогда не недооценивай мальчиков с красивыми глазами. _Правило номер один, Тозиер._

— Ричи, боже, он и не собирается наносить её, — ответил Эдди, снимая колпачок, прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на Ричи, — но ты действительно думаешь, что она будет хорошо смотреться на мне? — спросив, Эдди тут же провел кончиком помады по нижней губе, эффективно забирая у Ричи дар речи, как и любой, _блять_ , вариант ответа.

Нанеся помаду на губы, Эдди развернулся и, поцеловав Билла в щеку, немного отпрянул, любуясь прекрасным очертанием губ, который он оставил на щеке мальчика.

— Прекрасно, — отметил Эдс, — _не_ стирай его, — упрекнул он; встав, парень начал собирать свои краски и двинулся в сторону Ричи.

— Эм, что за хуйня? — пропищал Стэн. — Я что, буквально _пропустил_ что-то насчет вас двоих? — его голос, по крайней мере, был выше октавы на две, чем обычно, и _да_ , Ричи к этому причастен.

— Эдди, _можно тебя на секундочку?_  — Ричи сказал это так спокойно, как мог, потому что все ВАУ как вышло из-под контроля. Пожав плечами, Эдди отошёл, но Билл по-прежнему смотрел на него с не читаемым для Ричи выражением лица.

И только они оба собрались уйти, чтобы Ричи спросил, что, когда, где и почему это произошло, как вдруг он заметил перемену в настроении Билла.

— Не волнуйся, С-стэн. Между мной и Эдди ничего нет. Он… не тот, от кого бы я хотел получить поцелуй, — сказал он, смотря прямо на Стэна. Затем, оглянувшись, он схватил ярко-розовую помаду и с широкой улыбкой на лице протянул её Стэну.

Посмотрев на неё пару секунд, озлобленный Стэн выхватил её.

— Ты шутишь, да? — спросил Стэн; Ричи и Эдди нервно переглянулись.

— Эм… — пробормотал Билл.

— После _стольких лет ты просишь меня сделать каминг-аут **так** , ты, ебанный придурок!_ — закричал Стэн и, схватив Билла за воротник, потянул на себя и поцеловал, выглядя донельзя смущенным.

Эдди повернулся к Ричи с широкой ухмылкой.

—  _Первый ебанный шаг,_  — прошептал Эдди, размахивая руками и низко кланяясь. Ричи громко рассмеялся. Обернувшись, он увидел, что двое парней были всё ещё заняты друг другом, так что он схватил Эдди за руку, уводя его и давая друзьям немного личного пространства, следуя прямо за Майком с Беверли.

— Что, _блять_ , не так с твоими друзьями? — услышал Ричи вопрос Майка, заданный Беверли; девушка в ответ лишь рассмеялась и улыбнулась.

— Понятия не имею, на самом деле, я не так хорошо их знаю.

— Ну, они просто ебанные дикари, но они мне нравятся.

— То же самое, — вновь рассмеялась Беверли.

— Кстати, я Майк, — сказал он, повернувшись к Эдди, когда они все присели.

— Ага, рад тебя увидеть. Кажется, у нас совместная физкультура? Третьим уроком? — сказал Эдди, пожимая протянутую Майком руку.

— О, да… Прости, никогда не ходил на третий урок, потому что Бев и Бен любят прогуливать его, а теперь к ним еще и Ричи присоединился. Обычно я просто тащусь вместе с ними, — объяснил Майк, заставляя Ричи улыбнуться.

Было странно собирать всех друзей вот так, вместе. Все началось, наверное, с Бев — самого крутого человека, которого довелось ему встречать. И она везде водила с собой Бена, милого ребеночка. У него также была привычка разбрасываться безумной мудростью, когда Ричи действительно нуждался в этом.

— Вы, ребята, давно знакомы? — спросил Эдди.

— Только с этого года, до этого я был на домашнем обучении. Но до этого, когда я ещё не был таким высоким, Бауэрс и его банда любили выпускать свой расистский гнев на мне. Однажды, после школы, Бев и Бен нашли меня, загнанным ими в переулке перед супермаркетом, и Бев, серьезно, вырубила этого уебка _электрошокером_ , — объяснил Майк, посмеиваясь, — и тогда я понял, что не смогу _не быть_ её другом.

— Какого хуя, ты носишь с собой _шокер_ , Беверли? — перебил Эдди.

— Эм, да, очевидно же, в это не так уж и трудно поверить. Бев — засранка, — добавил Ричи, — но это — явно смена темы, и я хочу вернуться к тому, что только что произошло… Так, эм… что за хуйня? Что ты сделал, Каспбрак? — Эдди смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Эм, я флиртовал с Биллом. Прямо как ТЫ сказал мне, — сказал Эдди, в обвинении указывая своей краской на Ричи.

— Да, ну, ты слишком хорошо сделал это, _блять_ , где ты этому научился?

— Не знаю, фильмы? — пожал плечами Эдди.

— Какие же ты фильмы смотришь? _Боже._

— Стой, ты серьезно злишься на меня? Я просто делал то, что ТЫ сказал мне делать, я не понима…

— Стоять, — оборвала его Беверли, выглядя запутанно. — Что происходит? Ты _сказал_ ему делать, Ричи?

— О, да, — ответил Эдди, поворачиваясь к рядом стоящей Бев, — Билл и Стэн влюблены друг в друга… ну, _целую вечность_ , но они всегда были слишком рассеяны и трусливы, чтобы признаться, так что Ричи придумал ебанный план, длинною в десять шагов, чтобы заставить их признаться друг другу, а мне нужно было сделать только первый. Потому что я лучше него.

— Ладно, хватит этого чертовского самодовольства, окей? — рассмеялся Ричи, а Эдди просто нежно закатил глаза.

— Воу, что-то подозрительно, — добавил Майк. — Так… кто будет делать то же самое для вас? Может, стоит нам, Бев? Как думаешь, нам нужно составить план?

— Эм, _что?_  — спросил Эдди, прерывая хихиканья Беверли. Майк лишь закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

— Вы нравитесь друг другу, да? Я имею в виду, блять, ты бы видел лицо своего парня, когда он увидел тебя, сидящим на коленях Денбро. Я ожидал драки, — объяснил Майк, и Эдди казался в недоумении от слов, которые были… понятными, но немного глупыми.

Эдди _должен был знать_ , насколько нравится Ричи, ведь так? Единственный человек, который нравился Ричи так же, как Эдди, был его интернет-друг, но это было как-то… по-другому. Они оба вышли на _серьезный_ , персональный уровень. Ричи не достиг _даже_ такого уровня близости с Эдди, и он всё ещё чувствовал огромную связь с ним.

Да, он никогда не слышал голос интернет-друга, не знал, как этот человек выглядит, смеётся, использует свой ингалятор, не видел, как он злится, когда голоден. Вместо этого, он _зашёл так далеко_ с Эдди… потому что он был прямо перед ним и был… совершенством.

Да, возможно, у Ричи действительно была личная и эмоциональная связь с интернет-другом, но всё это было нереальным. Эдди был всем, и даже больше и лучше того друга по переписке.

Черт, были времена, когда у Ричи в голове все было как в тумане, потому что эти двое были так похожи. У него определенно был свой типаж.

— Эм… Он... Он не мой парень, — запнулся Эдди. Ричи улыбнулся в ответ, но это не отменяло того факта, что его сердце будто упало в пятки.

(Забавный факт: улыбка сама появлялась на устах Ричи, когда с ним происходило что-то ужасное. Он никогда не смеялся больше, чем на сеансе терапии или когда его родители решили всю ночь кричать о Ричи и обо всем, что он сделал, разочаровав их. Защитные механизмы работали просто потрясающе).

Бев с подозрением пялилась то на одного, то на другого, и Ричи почувствовал то, что чувствует за прошедшую неделю с Беверли слишком часто, — что _эта девушка знает просто всё._

— Уверен? — спросила Бев Эдди, не отводя глаз от Ричи. Эдди качнул головой, а затем так резко повернулся в сторону Тозиера, широко раскрыв глаза и в шоке открыв рот, или, может быть, он пытался что-то сказать, что это смотрелось почти что комично.

К счастью, оба они были спасены громким звонком, оповещающем о начале учебного дня. Ричи подскочил со своего места, хватая рюкзак, оправдываясь тем, что его класс находился за кампусом, и убегая.

Он знал, что его друзья пялились в его спину, когда он, поджав хвост, сбежал, но, на самом деле, он знал, что просто недостаточно хорош для Эдди. Ричи знал, что его чувства были бессильны, ведь Эдди такой смешной, умный, красивый, и он заботится обо всех своих друзьях, да и слишком много заботится в целом, он был просто не по зубам для Тозиера.

Не то чтобы Эдди был тем парнем, которому хотелось бы быть по зубам для Ричи, он ведь такой хороший.

Но, конечно, он ему не нравился, Ричи знал это. Но где те моменты, когда они ссорились? Когда их разговоры колебались от дружеских до кокетливых? Когда Ричи думал, что может затолкать свои чувства куда подальше, но Эдди просто, блять, вернул всё на место? Эти моменты были его любимыми.

Ричи, возможно, знал его не так уж и долго, но Эдди было так много. Быть с ним уже значит слишком много для Тозиера, и он бы _ни за что_ не смог выдержать от него отказ. Было бы слишком больно.

— Ричи, _подожди_! — он услышал, как Эдди зовет его, и, честно, если бы его попросил остановиться кто-то другой, то он бы не останавливался. Но, черт, трудно было не слушать Эдди.

— Эдс, ты действительно не должен это делать, я понима…

— Нет, просто заткнись и дай мне сказать, — огрызнулся Эдди, тяжело дыша (Каспбрак был достаточно низким, а Ричи, как высокий человек, делал широкий шаг, так что, видимо, он шёл довольно-таки быстро). — Ты мне нравишься. Сильно.

Ричи почувствовал, как его челюсть отваливается. Что он только что услышал?

— Я…

—  _Нет, серьезно_ , прекрати, блять, говорить. Мне нужно сказать тебе это, потому что один очень важный для меня человек недавно сказал мне перестать давать страху управлять моей жизнью. Поэтому… Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу быть с тобой. Но сначала я должен кое-что сделать. Что-то, что может изменить наши отношения, но я должен сделать это, потому что если я не буду постоянно интересоваться, то по отношению к тебе это будет не честно, а ты мне и правда нравишься. Я знаю, что мы знаем друг друга, грубо говоря, три минуты, и это звучит пиздецки по-гейски, но мне кажется, будто я знаю тебя намного дольше. Это чувство… в хорошем смысле, и я не хочу терять тебя, но. Мне нужно знать… Все в порядке?

Ричи пялился на него, заставляя мозг идти в ногу со сказанным. Что ему делать? Был кто-то…

— Есть кто-то ещё?

— Что-то вроде того, — признался Эдди, слегка огорчаясь. — Мы можем встретиться завтра? Я могу прийти к тебе, или мы встретимся на пустоши, или в кафе, или…

— Давай на пустоши, — субботние утра в доме Ричи не всегда были прекрасными. — В полдень?

— Ага. Спасибо, Ричи… Ты не… злишься на меня? — спросил Эдди, и, блять, Ричи захотелось _заплакать_ : Каспбрак такой милый. Небольшой румянец окрашивал его загорелые щеки, а ещё он пялился на свою обувь, акцентируя тем самым длинные ресницы. Ричи слегка рассмеялся, борясь с желанием упасть на колени и молить Эдди выбрать его.

— Честно, Эдс? Это большее, о чем я вообще… мог когда-либо мечтать. Я никогда не смогу злиться на тебя. Я приму все, что ты мне предложишь, и не важно, кем оно нас сделает — знакомыми, друзьями, лучшими друзьями или… парой. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — сказал Ричи, восстанавливая дыхание.

Эдди пялился на него своими пиздецки большими карими глазами, прежде чем притянул его ближе, сжимая его в самых тесных объятьях, какие Ричи когда-либо получал.

— О боже, Эдс, я не могу дышать, — хрипел Ричи, но, тем не менее, обняв в ответ и положив голову на его затылок, стараясь быть настолько нежным, насколько он вообще мог, и позволяя запаху Эдди заполнить его голову.

— Спасибо, Ричи, — прошептал Эдди. Спустя пару секунд он отпрянул, хватая свой рюкзак и смотря на опоздавших бродяг, которые всё ещё забегали в классы.

— Увидимся на обеде? — спросил Ричи, возясь с лямками своего рюкзака, чтобы не так сильно волноваться.

— Оу, вообще-то, меня на обеде не будет. Эм, у меня сеанс с консультантом вечером, поэтому она попросила меня прийти к ней в обед. А я очень сильно хотел прийти к ней сегодня, так что... — признался Эдди.

— Оу, я понимаю. Я бы тоже не хотел пропустить неделю. Тогда увидимся завтра, — завтра, когда он скажет ему, нравится ли ему какой-то другой человек или нет.

Круто. Круто, круто, круто, круто, круто, круто, круто. Не повторяться, не повторяться, не повторяться.

— Завтра, — сказал Эдди, мягко улыбаясь и начиная уходить в класс. — Оу, и, эм… можешь не говорить всем, где я буду на обеде? Мне просто не нравится говорить с ними… об этом.

Ладно, ну, ладно, это странно. Это звучало _ровно так же_ , как говорил его интернет-друг.

— Без проблем, Эдди-Спагетти. Мой рот на замке, детка, — подмигнув, Ричи развернулся и направился в свой класс, но перед этим заметив, как глаза его друга расширились от сказанных слов.

Он сказал что-то не то?

***

_Почему люди вдруг зовут его деткой и сбивают с толку?_ Сначала Бев, а теперь _Ричи_? Ричи из всех возможных людей?

Эдди не мог, услышав слово «детка», не подумать о своём интернет-друге.

В любом случае, это было глупо; каков шанс того, что кто-то из его круга общения — его друг по переписке? Доктор Ф. говорила, что в программе есть люди со всего северо-востока США. Так что его интернет-друг, наверное, жил в… Делавэр или где-то там, зная его везение.

Но Эдди всё ещё был обязан поговорить с ним, понять, возможно ли что-то… между ними. Потому что он так долго был влюблен в своего интернет-друга, имел с ним такую сильную связь, что просто не был готов отказаться от него. Он должен узнать, возможно ли между ними хоть что-то.

Так что он хотел расспросить своего интернет-друга сегодня по ФейсТайму*.

А ещё он, похоже, умрет от нервозности.

— Значит, ты пропустил обед, потому что не хотел отвечать на вопросы, которые я бы тебе точно задал, на тему того, какого хуя произошло тем утром? — Эдди даже не успел поздороваться, как из трубки зазвучал голос Стэна.

— Оу-у-у, _ебать_ , прости, я хотел позвонить и извиниться? Просто было кое-что мелкое, что я должен был сделать, но… я переборщил. Ты злишься?

— Нет, не злюсь. Я знаю, что, хоть это было и странно, но исходило из опрометчивого порыва любви, — со смешком признается Стэн. — И я хотел лично сообщить тебе, что мы с Биллом официально вместе.

— Ура-а-а! — радовался Эдди, благодарный за временное отвлечение от собственной личной жизни… Блять, как бы ни странно это звучало, у него есть личная жизнь. — Рад за вас.

— Спасибо, Эдди. Я звонил, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке… Так как тебя не было на обеде, — сказал Стэн. Он говорил так, будто тщательно выбирал слова, перед тем как их озвучить. Эдди старался не обращать на это внимания.

— Воу, спасибо, Стэн, я в порядке. Просто пришлось остаться в классе миссис Эпплтон, поговорить с ней о последнем эссе, — довольно-таки хорошо врал Эдди.

— Хм, ага, Ричи сказал то же самое, — воу, они соврали об одном и том же? Изумительно. — И прости меня, может быть, это потому, что я не понимаю балабола, но… это звучало, как ложь. И всё ещё звучит, Эдди.

— О чём ты? — осторожно спросил Эдди.

— Ни о чём, Эдди. Я доверяю тебе, правда, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: если что, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, Биллом и даже Ричи. Мы любим тебя, а если что-то не так, мы хотим, чтобы ты знал, что мы всегда рядом.

— Воу. Спасибо, Стэн. Я… Спасибо, — выдохнул Эдди так, будто его поймали врасплох. Он даже не осознавал, насколько Стэн внимательный.

— Пожалуйста. Ох, а еще Ричи _точно_ в тебя втюрился. Ты ведь знаешь, да? Думаю, если нет, я могу… залезть к нему на колени? Видишь, каково это? — Эдди рассмеялся, понимая, насколько сильно любит своего друга.

— Видишь ли, я рад, что мы все можем посмеяться над этим. И я знаю. Знаю и… уже работаю над этим.

— Окей. Ну, я знаю, что я натворил много дел по отношению к нему, но всё ещё придерживаюсь своего мнения, что Ричи — раздражающий мамкоебырь, и не смей говорить ему, что я, блять, сейчас скажу, но он хороший парень. И он… меняется рядом с тобой. В хорошем смысле.

— Думаешь? — спросил Эдди. Этот разговор стал более интенсивным, чем он ожидал, но Каспбрак пытался поспевать за ним.

— Определенно. Так что я неохотно даю тебе свое согласие, если вы вдруг захотите встречаться. Ты собираешься с ним встречаться? — прямо спросил Стэн, и Эдди вздохнул.

— Не уверен. Все сложно.

— Почему? — воскликнул Стэн. — Он тебе нравится, да?

— Да, но есть… кое-кто ещё.

— Какого хуя? Кто? Я знаю его… или её?

— Нет. Я даже не знаю его или её лично. Бля… Мы познакомились через ту анонимную программу переписок, в которой я сижу? Это та программа, куда меня ещё год назад записала мой консультант, и… мне он правда нравится. Но дело в том, что я никогда этого интернет-друга не встречал. Я его знаю. Я много чем с ним делился и, честно говоря, влюбился. Давным-давно, и я знаю, что это будет нечестно по отношению к Ричи, если я начну встречаться с ним, всё ещё будучи влюбленным в интернет-друга, который буквально мечта для меня — идеал всех фантазий, так что я должен все обсудить с ним, прежде чем… начать встречаться с Ричи, — закончив, Эдди удивился сам, он глубоко вздохнул.

Этого он доктору Ф. никогда не говорил.

— Воу. Неожиданно. Но я точно поддерживаю тебя. Я думаю, ты должен поговорить и с Ричи, и с тем человеком, лично сказать им правду, — рассуждал Стэн, и Эдди буквально чувствовал, как гора падает с его плеч.

— Правда? Ты меня поддерживаешь?

— Конечно, Эдди, — сказал Стэн, смеясь. — Обычно у нас одинаковый взгляд на ситуации, понимаешь? Так что неудивительно, что я согласен с твоим ходом мыслей.

— Я знаю, знаю. Просто я… очень сильно беспокоюсь насчет этого.

— Это, наверное, часть твоего тревожного расстройства.

— Оу… да. Точно, — сглотнул Эдди. Он почти слышал утешительную улыбку Стэна сквозь телефон.

— Если ты захочешь поговорить об этом, то я здесь. Ты ведь знаешь, у меня и Билла была равная борьба с психическими заболеваниями. Не хочу хвастаться, но я немного из этого знаю.

— Воу, утихомирь своё эго, Стэн, спасибо, — сказал Эдди, заставляя их обоих рассмеяться, — и, опять же, спасибо. За всё.

— Пожалуйста. И, наконец, чтоб ты знал, у Билла теперь на тебя краш. Так что, если у вас с Ричи что-то не получится, можешь присоединиться к нам с Биллом, будем тройничком, — сказал Стэн, отчего Эдди громко рассмеялся.

— Я это запомню.

— Пока, Эдди.

— Пока, Стэн.

Они оба повесили трубку, и Эдди почувствовал себя намного лучше после разговора. Вдруг, будет намного проще, чем он думал, просто напечатать.

_Вы: эй, хочешь поговорить? мне надо тебя кое о чем спросить._

***

_Анон11: эй, хочешь поговорить? мне надо тебя кое о чем спросить._

Ричи подпрыгнул на кровати, услышав, как сериал «Парк культуры и отдыха» перебивает оповещение пришедшего сообщения от его интернет-друга.

_Вы: да, конечно. о чём?_

_Анон11: не хочешь поговорить в фейстайме? я знаю, это перечит правилам, но Нахуй Правила._

Воу. Фейстайм? Они никогда прежде такого не делали. Ну, по крайней мере, не на бумаге. (1314) Ричи долго думал _предложить_ подобное, но… он был на сто процентов уверен, что интернет-друг ни за что не захочет делать общение реальным. Это помогало быть им обоим анонимными, а ещё они оба боялись нарушить эту связь.

Но, ага, он был бунтарем, нахуй правила.

_Вы: О ДА давай сделаем это! Могу я просить, почему ты захотел?_

_Прошло пару минут, прежде чем он получил ответ._

_Анон11: я больше не позволяю страху управлять мною. как ты и сказал._

_Анон11: прежде чем я отправлю тебе свой номер, я должен спросить, знаю, это тупо, но… ты парень или девушка? просто хочу быть… немного подготовленным._

_Вы: ебать ору, я парень._

_Анон11: о, ладно. я тоже. тогда…_

_Вы: тогда…_

_Анон11: ты собираешься звонить мне или…_

_Вы: так ты мне номер не дал_

_Анон11: ОАВОЛДВЫЖК_

_Анон11: я смущен_

_Анон11: и да, вот он 201-555-2145_

Ричи вбил номер в вызовы и…

**Он, блять, знал.**

_Вы: стой, это верный номер?_

_Вы: ты уверен?_

_Анон11: эм да? а что?_

_Вы: эммммммм… эм._

***

_Входящий вызов по ФейсТайму от Ричи *смайлик индюка* *смайлик огня* *смайлик с высунутым языком* *закатывающий глаза смайлик* Тозиер._

Эдди посмотрел на экран смартфона и нахмурился. Не тот, конечно, кого он ожидал, да и время, _если честно_ , неподходящее.

— Ты всегда выбираешь самое неподходящее время, — сказал Эдди, когда лицо Ричи стало менее размытым. Теперь, когда изображение стало четким, Тозиер выглядел так, словно призрака увидел… Это было всё ещё глупое, милое лицо с веснушками и острыми скулами, и… воу, дело не в этом, прекрати пялиться, Эдди. — Что такое, Ричи? Я жду звонок.

— Эм, я знаю, Эдс.

— Не зови меня так. И о чем ты?

— …Я тот, кого ты ждешь. Я… анон82.

Ричи уставился на него, ожидая, когда Эдди хоть что-то скажет, но он будто… язык проглотил.

Это имело смысл? Он предположил, что имело, но…

— Что?! — удалось выкрикнуть Эдди после пары секунд молчания, и Ричи поморщился.

— Ты злишься? — спросил Ричи, выглядя сожалеющим, и подож…

— Ты _знал_? — спросил Эдди. Единственный способ разозлить его был бы, если бы Ричи знал ВСЁ это время и не говорил Эдди, выставляя его идиотом.

 _Боже_ , было бы так неловко.

— Нет! Я не знал, пока не вбил твой номер в телефон… Имею в виду, я предполагал? Были времена, когда я думал: «Эй, Эдди напоминает моего интернет-друга», — но я никогда не думал, что из ВСЕХ людей в Америке им окажешься именно ты, я имею в виду, это ебанный маленький мир, каковы шансы? Меньше, чем шанс, что за меня замуж выйдет Блейк Лайвли, и, позволь мне сказать, это очень небольшой процент, потому что она _прекрасна_ и…

— Ричи, — перебил его Эдди, — ты заговариваешься, — Ричи кивнул в знак благодарности и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Да, ты прав. Прости, говори.

И что он должен сказать? Всё это было… довольно удивительно, но, серьезно, это же отличные новости, не так ли? Да, было немного странно знать, что Ричи — тот самый человек, кому он доверял все свои самые важные секреты, но тем самым он доказал, что был хорошим человеком не только как друг по переписке, но и в жизни.

Была ли плохая сторона всего этого?

— Ну… всё, что я правда хочу сказать, так это то, что теперь все мои проблемы кажутся глупыми.

— Что? — спросил Ричи, заставляя Эдди застонать и прикрыть рукой лицо.

—  _Ради, блять, всего святого._ Я боялся, что выберу тебя вместо… тебя же самого, — сказал Эдди, чувствуя подходящий истерический смех в груди как от счастья, так и от просто смущающегося адреналина.

— О, да… ха, теперь ты и правда выглядишь довольно глупо, детка, — Эдди закатил глаза, отчего Ричи рассмеялся.

— Я тебя, блять, ненавижу, но… приятно слышать, как ты зовешь меня так вслух.

— О БОЖЕ МОЙ, ЭТО ТАК ПО-ГЕЙСКИ, КАСПБРАК!

— Продолжишь — и я не выберу тебя вообще, а пойду на свидание с Биллом и Стэном, — Ричи долго молча смотрел на него, пока Эдди не сломался, начав смеяться.

— О, ущипни меня.

— Так, мы идём на свидание завтра? Я должен сообщить тебе мое окончательное решение.

— Спойлер: это я.

— Посмотрим.

— Да, идём. Увидимся в двенадцать, детка.

— Увидимся, — они оба просто улыбались друг другу пару секунд, пока у Ричи не появился этот взгляд сомнительного продавца в глазах.

— Или-и-и-и я мог бы прийти сейчас?

— Ричи, _девять вечера_ , мама ни за что не согласится принимать моих гостей сейчас.

— Всё _нормально_ , она всё равно ждёт меня.

— Уже шутишь о том, что трахнешь мою маму? Мы встречаемся меньше двадцати минут, — поддел Эдди, едва сдерживая улыбку, потому что Ричи так широко улыбался.

— Так мы уже встречаемся? — спросил Ричи.

— Завали. Ты не можешь прийти.

— Нет, могу. А твоя мамаша и не должна знать. Я залезу к тебе через окно, Джульетта, — сказал Ричи, пожимая плечами и смотря на Эдди своим хитрым взглядом. — Буду через двадцать минут. НЕ ложись спать.

— Стой, Ричи, чт… — звонок сбросили прежде, чем Эдди успел получить какой-либо ответ, но он даже не разозлился.

Эдди вернулся на кровать и не мог не усмехнуться. Он и в правду надеялся, что его интернет-другом будет Ричи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *АНБ - Агентство Национальной Безопасности - подразделение радиотехнической и электронной разведки Министерства обороны США, входящее в состав Разведывательного сообщества на правах независимого разведывательного органа.  
> *лгбтк - вы знаете что значит, а вот "к" - это слово «квир» (англ. Queer). Q также может значить «сомневающийся» (англ. Questioning).  
> *думаю, многие знают, что это, но если же нет, то я объясню. фейстайм - программа на айфонах, а точнее - видеозвонки.


	4. Утром и Вечером Я Живу Обычной Жизнью

— Почему ты вообще _притащил_ это? В _мой_ дом?

— Майк, все любят Рутбир*. Это американская классика. Чего не скажешь о другой непонятной _хуйне_.

— О, а сейчас ты, значит, не знаешь о _Спрайте_? И не Рутбир американская классика, а вишневая кола. Рутбир — мерзость, да даже Спрайт более освежающий. Он всегда выигрывает.

— Ты не знаешь, какую хуйню несешь.

— Это ТЫ не знаешь, _какую_ хуйню несешь.

— Черт, Эдс, твой парень может спорить насчет всего, — сказал Бен Эдди, который сидел рядом с ним на диване, наблюдая, как Ричи и Майк спорят.

— Я чувствую обязанность защитить его и сказать, что Майк просто провоцирует его, — возразил Эдди, несмотря на то, что последний, закатив глаза, слегка ослабил оборону.

— Я возмущен этим, — указал на него Майк, но все равно подошёл и сел рядом. И показательно схватил банку Спрайта. — Бев и Билл уже здесь?

— Да, минут пятнадцать назад они сказали, что выехали из пиццерии, значит, скоро будут, — сказал Стэн. Эдди даже не заметил, как он проснулся, так как последние двадцать минут он дремал на диване Майка.

—  _Ой_ , доброе утро, соня, — поддразнил его Эдди. Стэн буквально прожёг его взглядом.

— Заткнись. Это ты мне сказал посмотреть «За гранью». Я виню тебя в том, что я не был в состоянии делать что-то, кроме как смотреть его. Даже когда я должен был спать, — Эдди рассмеялся и тут же перестал, когда почувствовал, как его парень плюхнулся ему на колени.

— Эдс, ты же предпочитаешь Рутбир, а не Спрайт, да?

— Ого, а ты _всё ещё_ споришь, — вздохнул Майк.

— На самом деле, я больше предпочитаю ванильную колу, — ответил Эдди, заставляя обоих парней тут же вздохнуть.

— Я встречаюсь с чокнутым ублюдком, — застонал Ричи, пытаясь каким-то образом еще больше разлечься на Эдди. — Он _сумасшедший_!

— Ричи снова разговаривает в третьем лице? — спросил Билл, заходя в дом с пятью большими коробками пиццы. Им нужно было много еды, потому что, несмотря на размеры Бев, она одна уминала целую пиццу. Ну и, конечно, Ричи и Майк буквально никогда не переставали есть, поэтому им тоже нужно было побольше пиццы.

— ЕДА! — прокричал Ричи боевой клич, падая с дивана и хватая пищу.

Приятно было собраться вот так, всем вместе, и поболтать. С тех пор, как Эдди и Ричи начали встречаться, обе их группы просто идеально сплелись. Каждый день они обедали вместе, а еще занятия Эдди проходили не в одиночестве: с ним были Бев, Майк или Бен. Было мило.

Обычно они встречались на пустоши или дома у Билла, но буквально только что дядя Майка разрешил ему переехать в подвал, который был просторнее, да и имел телевизор и холодильник.

 _А ещё_ дядя Майка уехал на неделю, так что теперь за ними присматривал Стэн.

Получив еду, подростки развалились на и вокруг дивана, чтобы уж точно все могли поместиться, и начали смотреть фильмы. Конечно, был ужасный спор о том, с чего начать, но Ричи вставил сильный аргумент в сторону «Балбесов», а когда Ричи чего-то хотел, он этого добивался. Он определенно должен быть в клубе дебатов.

Именно поэтому Эдди подумал, что это странно, ведь была уже середина фильма, а Ричи не шутил с самого начала. Он вел себя довольно-таки спокойно, а кому уж, как не Эдди знать, ведь именно он сидел у него на коленях.

Эдди взглянул на Ричи и увидел, как он пустым взглядом уставился на экран телевизора. И это было… не хорошо.

— Ричи, ты в порядке? — прошептал Эдди. Ричи, выглядя немного шокированным, посмотрел на Эдди и помотал головой.

— Ага, я в порядке, — ответил он, слегка сжимая руку Каспбрака, но он не звучал убедительно. Ричи все еще был напряженным и не переставая стучал ногой.

Эдди взвесил все варианты. Хитрость была в том, что Эдди знал Ричи. Он знал, наверное, даже больше, чем нужно, для мальчика, с которым он встречался всего две недели, но они об этом еще не говорили. Было очевидно, что они знали самые потайные тайны друг друга.

И одним из этих секретов состоял в том, что Ричи — биполярен. Хотя за последние две недели они достаточно хорошо продвинулись в плане психических заболеваний, это еще не значило, что они от них избавились. 

— Эй, — сказал Эдди, дергая Ричи за руку. — Пошли прогуляемся? Пожалуйста?

— Эдс, я в _порядке_ , — настаивал Тозиер. Он звучал почти раздраженным, но Эдди просто встал и снова дернул его за руку.

— Пожалуйста? — добавил Эдди; Ричи лишь посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами и кивнул, так же вставая.

— Всё х-х-хорошо? — спросил Билл, выглядя взволнованным. Эдди лишь кивнул.

— Мы пойдём прогуляемся. Я просто немного устал так долго сидеть, — соврал Эдди. Ричи сжал его руку в благодарность.

— О, хорошо. Не уходите далеко, хорошо? — добавил Майк.

— Конечно, мы не надолго, — заверил Эдди прежде, чем вывел Ричи по лестнице из комнаты.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь заниматься сексом в сарае? — выкрикнул им вслед Майк, на что Ричи ответил ему через плечо средним пальцем и ничем больше (что стало еще одним показателем того, что что-то не так, ведь Ричи никогда не упустит возможность вставить свои секс-шуточки).

Эдди переплел пальцы с пальцами Ричи, пока они выходили на улицу и позволили двери позади них захлопнуться, щелкнув. Ричи посмотрел на него с той самой улыбкой, которая никогда не покидала его губы.

— Я так понимаю, ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Ричи, и, _вау_ , сколько горечи было в одном коротком предложение, которое было сказано с улыбкой.

— Мы не должны говорить сейчас. Можем просто прогуляться, — рассудил Эдди, пожав плечами. Заметив качели на другой стороне двора, направился к ним.

— Окей, — пробормотал Ричи, следуя за Эдди.

Они оба молчали в течение долгого, хрупкого момента.

— Можно тебя подтолкнуть? — спросил Ричи, как только они добрались до качели, Эдди лишь с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— Она выглядит не шибко прочной… — пожаловался Эдди, но, повернувшись к своему парню, он увидел надежду на его лице, поэтому решил сесть на качель в любом случае. — Ладно, можешь подтолкнуть, — Ричи обхватил сидение руками и обошёл его, готовясь толкнуть.

— Знаешь, кто-нибудь мог бы сказать, что это довольно романтический момент, — поддразнил его Ричи, аккуратно оттягивая Эдди назад, мягко держа руки над его предплечьями, прежде чем осторожно оттолкнуть качель.

— Кто-нибудь да мог бы. Количество ржавчины на этой вещице делает все менее романтичным, но…

— Нет, не думаю, — нежным голосом оспорил Ричи. Так продолжалось некоторое время, молча, Эдди просто качался на качелях, пока, наконец, Ричи не позволил Эдди осторожно остановиться и вместо этого забрался на сиденье рядом, выглядя смирившимся.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросил Эдди, крутясь на сидении и смотря сидящему рядом Ричи в лицо. — Ты выглядел подавленным, — прямо сказал он, на что Ричи лишь подмигнул.

— Может быть.

— Ричи, _давай_. Это же _я_. Ты можешь поговорить со мной об этом дерьме, — умолял Эдди, беря руку Ричи в свою и переплетая их пальцы.

— Это просто… _блять_. Я думал, всё будет лучше. Всё и было лучше, с тобой и со всеми, да, в глубине души я знал, что это дерьмо вернётся, но все равно хуево. Хуево, что меня окружают люди, которых я люблю больше всего на свете, а я до сих пор… чувствую себя каким-то онемевшим. Ненавижу это, — застонал Ричи. Носком обуви он гневно пнул грязь.

— Рич, _мне так жаль_ , — он спрыгнул с качели, оборачивая руки вокруг своего парня и прижимая его к груди. Эдди почувствовал, как Ричи обнял его в ответ, поэтому он запустил пальцы в его волосы. — Я хотел бы сделать хоть что-нибудь, — прошептал он, чувствуя себя беспомощным, когда Ричи тихо всхлипнул ему в грудь.

— Ты уже, прямо сейчас, — пробормотал Ричи. — Просто то, что ты здесь… уже так много значит для меня.

Эдди кивнул, прижимая своего парня к себе и гладя его по голове.

— Я никуда не уйду, — прошептал Эдди, слыша, как Ричи глубоко дышит.

— Мне очень жаль, Эдс. Боже, так стыдно, — заскулил он, утыкаясь головой ему в грудь.

—  _Эй_ , — сломался Эдди, слегка отстраняясь и заставляя Ричи посмотреть на него. — Не говори так. Ты думаешь, я должен стыдиться того, что у меня произошла паническая атака тогда, на карнавале? Или когда я должен был остановиться, когда мы гуляли, чтобы воспользоваться ингалятором, хотя у меня даже _нет астмы_? Или когда…

—  _Нет_ , конечно нет, Эдс, но это дру…

— Нет, это _как раз_ то же самое. Так что, _бип-блять-бип, Ричи_. Мы все иногда нуждаемся в помощи, детка, пожалуйста не бойся просить меня о ней, — Эдди старался звучать так искренне, как только мог, и он был уверен, что получил ответ, когда Ричи улыбнулся, а затем прильнул, мягко прижимаясь своими губами к его.

— Я такой счастливчик, — пробормотал Ричи, вытирая слезы за очками.

— Я тоже. Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты так долго не шутил, — поддразнил Эдди. Ричи рассмеялся.

— Не привыкай, Эдди-спагетти. Шутки занимают восемьдесят процентов моей души.

— Восемьдесят — шутки, остальные двадцать — чистое обожание Эдди Каспбрака.

— Ты _прав_.

***

— Воу, воу, воу, что за хуйня здесь происходит? — шокировано спросил Эдди, как только они зашли в подвал. Он помахал рукой перед носом, пытаясь оттолкнуть запах, но он знал, что это бесполезно.

Оторвавшись от бонга, Бев посмотрела на вошедшего глазами с расширенными зрачками и продолжала пялиться на него так еще пару секунд, пока, наконец, не выпустила дым.

— Не знаю, — ответила она, передавая бонг Майку.

— Они курят _марихуану_ , Эдди, — сказал Стэн, сидя на коленях Билла на диване.

— И Стэн на нас обиделся из-за этого, — поддразнил Бен, вытягивая ногу, чтобы легонько ударить Уриса. Глаза первого уже покраснели, и Стэн грозно глянул на него.

— Нет, — возразил он.

— Да… только чуть-чуть, детка, — сказал Билл, сжимая руку, обернутую вокруг Стэна, крепче. Стэн лишь закатил глаза.

— Я просто знаю, что именно мне придется заботиться о вас, накуренных уебках! Слишком большая ответственность, — застонал он, резко вскидывая руки вверх, заставляя Ричи рассмеяться.

— Ты такая королева драмы, Стэнли. Знаешь, если ты тоже накуришься, то тебе не придется ни о ком заботиться. Мы можем назначить Билла главным, если ты думаешь, что он нам так нужен, — рассудил Ричи.

— Эй! Почему я? — запротестовал Билл.

— Ну, все остальные уже накурились, — сказал Ричи, пожимая плечами и смеясь с того, как Майк пытается сделать кольца дымом изо рта.

— Ты — нет. _Эдди — нет_ , — указал Стэн, и Ричи глянул на своего парня, который всё ещё стоял у его плеча, несмотря на то, что Тозиер плюхнулся рядом с Майком на ковер.

— Ты же хочешь покурить со мной, да, Эдди-спагетти? — спросил Ричи, и вместо ожидаемой ругани за прозвище он получил лишь обеспокоенный взгляд Эдди.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? — прошептал он, пробегая пальцами по кудрям Ричи. — После того, как ты только что… — кивнув, Ричи его перебил.

— Ага, это помогает. Особенно после того, как ты поднял мне настроение, — заверил его Тозиер, ухмыляясь. Эдди улыбнулся и, нервно осмотрев всех своих друзей, громко вздохнул.

— Ладно, я попробую, — сказал он, вызывая у них громкий возглас. — Но это, блять, не значит, что я положу эту штуку в рот, не продезинфицировав её, — поклялся Эдди, с отвращением смотря на бонг.

— Не волнуйся, детка. Хочешь, сделаю тебе самокрутку?

— Я только что скрутил последнюю для Бена. Просто скурите паровозиком?* — предложила Бев с блеском в глазах, на что Ричи ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, ущипни меня, почему нет, — Ричи рассмеялся, а Эдди недоверчиво глянул на него.

— Что за паровозик? Ты хочешь его убить? — спросил Стэн, слегка откидываясь на Билла. Беверли рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Нет, так просто легче курить, — уверила его Беверли. — Увидишь.

— Сюда, Эдс, сядь рядом, — Ричи потянул своего парня вниз, усаживая рядом и хватая предложенный бонг. — Хорошо, готов? — спросил он. Темные глаза Эдди широко раскрылись, а ещё он кусал свою губу, _блять_ , он такой милый.

— Если бы, — Эдди вздохнул. Ричи широко ему улыбнулся, прежде чем, опустив взгляд, зажег бонг и долго затянулся. Глубоко вдохнув, он пододвинулся к Эдди, который выглядел так, будто понятия не имел, что происходит.

Ричи потянул его к себе, соединяя губы и медленно выдыхая. И, конечно же, Эдди тут же оторвался от него и начал кашлять. Ричи рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Эдс! Ты даже не вдохнул его! — Ричи толкнул его в грудь. — Ты должен вдохнуть его, это как с ингалятором! — объяснил он. Эдди покачал головой, будто пытаясь очистить разум.

— Да, прости, я знаю, но ты просто… отвлек меня, — сказал он, краснея и заставляя Ричи бороться с ухмылкой.

— Все в порядке. Давай ещё раз попробуем, — мягко сказал Тозиер, чувствуя, как его голова наполняется пьяным туманом. Он снова затянулся с бонга и, наклонившись к Эдди, увидел его решительный взгляд, от которого ему захотелось застонать.

И они снова поцеловались, и Ричи почувствовал, как Эдди вдыхает дым, и, когда он выдыхал его, блять, это была самая горячая вещь, какую он когда-либо делал, а это ещё мягко сказано, учитывая то, что _все друзья_ пялились на них.

И, даже зная это, чувствовать губы Эдди на своих было так словно Ричи пропустил через себя разряд электричества. Не в первый раз они целовались, далеко не в первый, но сейчас всё чувствовалось как-то _более интимно_.

Отстранившись, Ричи увидел затуманенные глаза Эдди, который всё ещё не выдохнул. Спустя пару секунд, Тозиер, наконец, подсказал ему.

— Знаешь, ты можешь выдохнуть.

— О, слава богу, — сказал он, выдыхая дым из легких. — Я не знал, как долго должен держать его, — что, конечно, заставило всех рассмеяться, в том числе и Эдди, который, прикрыв ладошкой рот, начал смеяться, что больше походило на хихиканье.

— Я попробую, если ты захочешь, Билл, — добавил Стэн, стихая и заставляя Билла краснеть.

— Было довольно-таки горячо, — признался он, утыкаясь Урису в шею лицом.

—  _О боже мой, ты так сильно влюблен в Эдди_.

***

Ричи чувствовал себя так, будто он попал в рай: было идеально и тепло. На его коленях сидел Эдди, их друзья рядом, они смотрели «Мисс Конгениальность», и буквально ничего не происходило.

— Думаю, я хочу купить курочек, — размышлял вслух Билл, уставившись в угол пустым, тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты не купишь курочек, — тут же ответил Стэн, выпрямившись и смотря на своего парня, как на сумасшедшего.

— Почему нет? У Майка есть курочки, — надул щеки Билл.

— Нет, у меня есть только овцы, — сказал Майк, не поднимая голову с бедра Бена.

— Если ты заведёшь курочек, Билл, то заведи трёх, и мы назовём их Адель, Шакира и Бейонсе, — сказал Ричи так, будто он сделал открытие. Которое, по его мнению, и было.

— Ты не можешь назвать курицу Бейонсе! Это богохульство! — заявил Эдди, пихая Ричи в плечо, а затем быстро укладывая на него голову.

— Не думаю, что я смогу… _не_ назвать одну из курочек Бейонсе, Эд.

— Ага, думаю, это правда. Думаю… Ладно, я одобряю эти имена, Билл.

— Он не покупает куриц! — застонал Стэн. — Почему вы его поддерживаете? Бев, поможешь? — но она была бесполезна: хихикала на полу из-за сложившейся ситуации.

— Мы должны сыграть в правду или действие! — сказала она, вздыхая и выпрямляясь. Эдди рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Прости, но нет. Давным-давно мы со Стэном создали правило, согласно которому Билл не может в неё играть, — объяснил Эдди, а Ричи… услышал это. Но ему и правда нужно было напрячься, чтобы сфокусироваться, потому что Каспбрак схватил его за руку, выводя на предплечье какие-то незамысловатые узоры, и это невероятно отвлекало. Как и теплое, прижавшееся к нему тело, запах его волос, находившихся прямо под носом Ричи, и задравшиеся, чуть выше середины бедра, шорты, и…

Эдди был слишком _сильно отвлекающим_.

— О-о-о-о, почему нет? — застонала Беверли.

— Он просто ужасен в этом, — сказал Стэн, смеясь, — он выбирает либо самые сложные действия, либо самые легкие. Или: «Я загадаю сделать тебе сальто», или: «Позвони своей маме и скажи, что тебя похитили и ты умираешь!», — все рассмеялись, из-за чего Билл, обидевшись, надул щеки.

— Я не так уж и плох!

— Плох, — ухмыльнулся Стэн, — но всё нормально. Давайте играть, но Билл сможет предложить только правду, без действия.

— Да! — воскликнула Бев. Схватив пустую бутылку от спрайта со стола, она приказала всем пересесть на пол. — Будем крутить её, чтобы не было фаворитизма. Потому что, если честно, Ричи всегда будет выбирать Эдди.

— Справедливо, — сказал Ричи, притягивая к себе Эдди и получая в ответ тихое ворчание, потому что Эдди был слишком уступчивым и счастливым.

— Окей, я первая! — взволнованно сказала Бев, крутя бутылку. — Ричи! — выкрикнула девушка, когда бутылка остановилась на нем, и, честно, Тозиер даже не заметил. Эдди прикусывал губу, и его парень посчитал бессмысленным отвлекаться на что-либо.

Но затем пришла его очередь, так что он предположил, что пора перестать пялиться.

— Правда или действие, балабол? — спросила Бев, и Ричи ответил, даже не задумываясь:

— Действие.

— Хорошо… Я приказываю тебе: крутани бутылку и сделай искренний комплимент, который не будет включать в себя шутки, тому, на ком она остановится, — объяснила Беверли, и… она все так быстро проговорила, но да, Ричи сделает это.

— Вот оно, — пробормотал Тозиер, и, когда бутылка остановилась на Майке, он улыбнулся. Сказать комплимент любому из компании было бы легко, но Хэнлону — еще проще. — Майк! Это так просто. Майк, — сказал Ричи, смотря ему прямо в глаза, — ты буквально самый приятный человек, какого я когда-либо встречал. У тебя не такая очевидная доброта, а подлинная, повседневная, прекрасная доброта, которая идёт откуда-то из сердца, а ещё с тобой так легко говорить насчет буквально всего, потому что ты очень хороший и надежный, и я так рад, что мы встретились. А ещё ты очень смешной. И у тебя потрясающие бедра.

— Ох, вау, очень мило, Ричи, спасибо, — сказал Майк, широко улыбаясь. Ричи, конечно же, послал ему воздушный поцелуй, перед тем как, наклонившись, крутануть бутылку.

— Билли! — закричал Ричи, пиздецки готовый задать вопрос. — Правда или действие, дружище?

— Думаю, д-действие, — выбрал Билл, звуча так, будто уже сдался. Ричи долго думал и хихикал.

— И твоё действие… потверкай для Стэна, — объявил Ричи. Смех — единственное, что перекрывало стоны протеста Билла.

— Я Н-НЕ имею понятия, как тверкать! У меня нет задницы! — спорил Билл.

— Нет! У тебя отличная задница! — перебил его Бен, смеясь, и все его поддержали.

— Давай, научу тебя, — сказал Майк, встав и потянув Билла и Стэна за собой. Он посадил красного из-за смеха, чуть ли не краснее Билла, Стэна на диван и выдвинул Денбро перед ним.

— Хорошо, просто наклонись и положи руки на колени, — показал Майк, держа его за руки, пока Бев доставала камеру, чтобы записать всё, несмотря на то, как сильно Билл прожигал её взглядом. — Затем попытайся прогнуться в спине, очень сильно, будто… внутрь. А потом вниз? Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Вроде этого! Да! Отлично!

— А теперь это может закончиться? — спросил Стэн, глядя на своего парня через щелки между пальцами.

— Ой, да ладно, т-тебе ведь нравится, — поддразнил Майк, разгибаясь и поднимая Стэна с дивана. — Спасибо за помощь, Майк, — добавил Билл, наконец, тоже смеясь.

— Не за что, Билли! Ты быстро учишься.

— Это было лучшее, что я когда-либо видел, — хихикнул Бен, кладя голову на плечо Беверли и сжимая свой живот. — Я хочу татуировать это под веки.

— Хорошо, хорошо, двигаемся дальше! — настаивал Билл. — Эдди!

— Ха! — сказал Эдди, подскакивая. — Я _не_ спал, — тут же сказал он, потирая глаза.

— О боже мой, прекрати, ты, ебанный милашка, — простонал Ричи, зарываясь лицом в волосы Каспбрака.

— Агрх, _прекрати_ , моя очередь? Мы всё ещё играем в правду или действие? — спросил Эдди, оглядываясь своими большими, уставшими глазами.

— Да, правда или действие, Эд? — спросил Билл.

— Правда, — решительно ответил он.

— Трус, — сказал Бен, кашляя, и Эдди недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Эй! Правда тоже может быть страшна! Плюс, Билл не может загадывать действия. Это противоречит правилам, — надул он губы, и Бен согласно кивнул.

— Думаю, это справедливо. Ладно, ну и какая правда? — спросил Бен, обращаясь к Биллу. Денбро огляделся, выглядя, кажется, напряжено.

— Эм… Не хочу, чтобы это звучало неправильно, но… самый большой кинк? Это слишком, Стэн? Н-нет? Даже не могу сказать. Моя уверенность пошатнулась, — спросил Билл. Стэн рассмеялся и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Все прекрасно, детка. Эдди, самый большой кинк? — повторил Стэн. Эдди задумался на секунду, в то время как Ричи старался выглядеть не слишком выжидающим.

— Я не уверен, что именно обозначает кинк. Типа, если быть сверху, то мне нравится быть наездником, это кинк? Или как просто факт? Или это должно быть, как _отшлепывание_?

— Ладно, я умер. Мне нужно идти, — застонал Ричи, — Я не могу, — Эдди рассмеялся, сидя на его коленях, и это _не помогало_.

— Заткнись, Ричи, — Бев, сидящая напротив, закатила глаза. — Дай своему парню рассказать нам больше о его сексуальных предпочтениях.

— Почему все влюблены в моего парня? @Боже, почему?*

— Ав, мне нравится, когда ты говоришь мемами, детка, — поддразнил его Эдди. — О! Я передумал, не хочу раскрывать что-то личное, так что давайте просто скажем, что Ричи — мой кинк, — гордо сказал Эдди, на что Ричи лишь усмехнулся.

— Эдс, ты вроде бы уже раскрыл кое-что личное, — рассмеялся Ричи. Эдди уже было открыл рот, чтобы оспорить, но затем медленно закрыл его.

— О, верно. Прости, — Эдди откинулся на Ричи и снова застонал: — Мы должны продолжать играть? Просто я уже сплю.

— Не могу решить, люблю ли я или ненавижу тот факт, что он очень легко засыпает, — размышлял Бен, смотря на Эдди.

— Я люблю. Он меня обнимает, — сказал Ричи, оборачивая руки вокруг своего парня. — Но, думаю, я должен отнести его домой. А вы продолжайте играть. Напишу вам позже, — все кивнули, соглашаясь, помахали им на прощание. Когда они вышли, голова Эдди всё ещё покоилась на плече Ричи.

— Хочешь пойти ко мне, или мне отнести тебя домой? — спросил Тозиер прильнувшего к нему парня.

— Хм-м-м, мне нельзя домой. Я пахну травкой. Я просто могу позвонить маме и сказать, что останусь у Билла… Ничего, если я переночую у тебя?

— Конечно, Эдс. Конечно, — он и не хотел, чтобы было иначе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * настал мой звездный час!!! рутбир - в переводе "корневое пиво", но это не совсем так: обычная газировка, не так популярна, как, например, кола или спрайт, но всё же. (отвезите меня в америку ради их напитков, пожалуйста)   
> * ПИЗДЕЦ Я ДОЛГО РАЗБИРАЛАСЬ С ЭТИМИ ВЫРАЖЕНИЯМИ УХ. крч, если кратко, это когда один переворачивает косяк зажженной частью в рот и выдыхает, в это время другой вдыхает выходящий дым. но в нашем случае бонг, так что это так, для самообразования.   
> *погуглите, мемов про "гад вай" много


End file.
